RIVAL SCHOOLS: To Love You
by Big K Studios
Summary: What happens when a boy whom the entire school essentially hates, becomes Student Council President through a surprise raffle by Headmaster Cid? CHAOS THAT'S WHAT! Perverted and lecherous student cadet Raku Kumagawa, must defend Balamb Gardens honor as Student Council President! CREATE YOUR OWN STUDENTS! A MUST READ! Hint of lime and ecchi.
1. 1st Semester Ep1: Kumagawa for President

_**1st Semester  
Episode 1: Kumagawa for President! **_

**Balamb Garden**  
**3****rd**** Floor West Corridor  
Time: Around 2:45 PM-ish**

"Get him!"

"He's an enemy to women everywhere!"

"Destroy that damn pervert!"

"Wait til I get my hands on you KUMAGAWA!"

"Get his phone! I think he snapped pics too!"

The second floor halls rumbled like thunder as female teens with blood in their eyes and faces fuming red with anger chased after a skinny, pale skinned boy with black hair and seemingly dull gray eyes. With a bloody nose and phone in hand, he turned a corner down the all white hallway and bolted past afew unsuspecting students as he made his way towards the cylinder shaped elevator which was slowly closing.

"He's getting away!"

The crowd of girls was so thick it looked like a stampede of estrogen.

_Well this is quite the scene to start the story out with, stupid author-kun. Start from the beginning...ah...well...that guy running from all of those lovely ladies is well...well he's me. The great Kumagawa Raku-sama! Balamb Academy's number one master of all things ecchi. And if only this stupid author-kun would start the story off right, you'd be able to see why I'm being chased! _

* * *

_**Balamb Garden  
3rd Floor West Corridor  
Time: 2:40PM-ish **_

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in Balamb Garden and on this fabulous Saturday I had alittle something planned for the ladies who had classes over the weekend. You see, Saturday was the best day to do this awesome prank because it's the weekend so the Disciplinary Committee, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin weren't on campus. Nearly half of the faculty weren't here so it's a good chance I'll be able to get away with what I'm about to do.

I stood in waiting on the 3rd Floor, West Corridor. I chose the third floor because the drama class is on the third floor and the ladies love drama. And I chose West Corridor because that's the wing the Drama class is on...and again...ladies love drama.

"This has got to be your stupidest idea yet. We're gonna get so busted." A boy covered in bandages with crimson red eyes stood beside me. He had wavy shoulder length black hair and was covered from his face to his fingertips in white bandages something like a mummy. _This is Lecter R Purgatory-kun, my accomplice. He's probably the only friend I have left in this stinkin' school! _

"Have alittle more faith in your god, this plan is full proof. Ufufufu." I chuckled.

"Good thing I'm an atheist." He replied with one of his usual snappy comebacks.

We were in between classes and the girls had all come in a huge swarm, carrying books, chatting with friends and texting on their cells. My eyes were on the prize, their skirts. They were the usual navy blue Balamb Garden school uniforms and if this plan works, all those skirts were gonna fly up and I was gonna get to see a forest of panties...fufufufu.

Leading the pack was Rinoa Heartily-san, the hottest chick in school and incidently the strongest guy is school's girlfriend. Squall Leonhart, that hack! Lecter and I stayed carefully hidden behind one of the decorative plants in the hallway.

"Targets in sight." I whispered pulling from my pocket, a small flat screened black block. My touch screen phone.

"Cameras ready." Lecter-kun had a touch-screen phone of his own.

Ready...

Steady...

GO!

On my mark both me and Lecter hopped out infront of the flock of females and I snapped my right finger executing a low Aero spell that blew up the girls skirts. Bloomers, Thongs, Cotton, Silk, Striped, Frills, Colors, Poke-dots! My nose exploded with blood like two geysers as I snapped pictures left and right. The girls were so stunned for a moment that they didn't move, they stood frozen with eyes wide, faces red and books dropped.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

After what seemed like an eternity of heaven, the girls quickly grabbed their skirts and pulled them down over their exposed panties and camel toe lines. And looked up at both me and Lecter with crimson red eyes like a mob of zombies.

"Most likely one of us will be caught and they'll delete the pics off! The other one that survives..." I winked at Lecter.

"...Shares the pics with the other." Lecter finished and with that we both bolted!

_And that's how I ended up in the situation I am in now! Thanks for going back and allowing the readers to see how things developed Author-san, that was very big of you! _

I turned a corner getting me off the West Corridor and onto the main hall leading to the central elevator, there I could take it down to the first floor and retreat to the men's dorms. The girls behind me were biting at my feet, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Looking forward I could see the elevator getting closer, closer and CLOSER!

"I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna..."

POW!

As I was running I was tripped, tripped by a girl with brunette hair that curled at the ends in a yellow dress. Selphie Tilmitt...Looks like this is checkmate. I lose again. POW! My face smacked hard against the marble floor. And the the sea of angry women had washed over me with fists, scratches, kicks, shanks, slaps and more slaps! POW! CRASH! WHACK! THUD!

"Take his phone! I saw him taking pics! Delete em!"

My phone was picked up from my bloody form and tossed back after afew seconds.

"Go and die! Kumagawa!" I heard Rinoa as she kicked me in my rib.

The girls slowly dispersed, I was left lying on the floor like a pile of dirty laundry. Blood covering nearly every bit of skin on my body.

_This is me, Kumagawa Raku...whatchya see is whatchya get ! I'm a pervert, a lech, an enemy to women as everyone calls me. Ever since I was 10 years old I've always been interested in...'female anatomy'...So much so that I'd lift skirts or try to figure out new ways to see panties or boobs. I've gotten so used to being beaten up and slapped then using Cure to heal my wounds, that I've sort of developed a strange ability...Auto-Cure. _

_Now whenever I'm injured I heal myself instantly, whether it be a nick or a slap, whatever hurts me...I heal myself automatically. No MP or anything...pretty awesome huh? But do you know how many times I've been beaten down by girls in this school?_

I stood several seconds later, scooping up my phone and dusting my shoulder off like it was nothing. After which I took the elevator downstairs getting afew hated stares from both males and females as I made my way to the rendezvous point where I was suppose to regroup with Lecter-kun, my dorm room.

I entered my plain old room with a small bed and a desk in the corner with a window that overlooked the Quad. Lecter was sitting with his feet crossed on my desk like a monkey, looking over the images on his phone. I hopped on my bed with my arms crossed behind my head. "Send em." was all I said and as if he had his finger on the send button this entire time.

The images uploaded to my phone with haste.

"Ooooooh yeaaaa." I griped grabbing a tissue to cover my running nose as I once again took a look at Rinoa's black panties and her vagina pocket. "Noway!"

"I know right?!" Lecter-kun pointed at his screen as well.

"Mission success." I punched the air.

Before we could enjoy the fruits of our labor, suddenly my door room door slid open and with that my heart dropped. We both looked to the door to see a woman tall and strong in a SeeD uniform interrupting us with a whip in hand. She had long blonde hair, oval shaped glasses and a smirk frozen on her glossy covered lips.

I knew this woman well, Quistis-Trepe.

"Ahhh Kumagawa-kun, exactly what I expected you to be doing. How I'd know you'd be here?" She asked with a smile. We tried to hide our phones but with a quick crack of her whip, Quistis' serpent like whip snatched our phones out of our hands and surrendered them over to Quistis who overlooked the ecchi-pics we'd taken today.

"Crap!"

"I knew we'd get busted sooner or later." My accomplice shrugged and raised his hands.

A four point vein appeared near the corner of Quistis' forehead. "As much as I'd like to throw you both in detention. I'm here on urgent business from the Headmaster, he requests your presence...Kumagawa-kun."

"Me?" I smiled pointing at myself.

Quistis struggled to keep her rage from pouring out, it was quite the sight. "Yes...you." She glared down at me like a maggot.

"So you're finally being expelled?" Lecter said turning to me. "Well it's been a slice."

I shrugged then followed Quistis out watching her behind every step of the way until she got the feeling I was looking, then she made me walk out in front. We trotted through the central area, up the elevator to the 4th Floor where the Headmaster awaited. I felt like I was in the middle of a mafia movie as Quistis led me through a long white hall complete with a red carpet, standing at the Headmaster's door was his SeeD assistant Xu.

Xu glared at me with her greenish eyes. "He's been expecting you, please." She opened the wooden double doors behind her.

I found myself entering the Headmaster's room alone, it was a wide open place with a huge wall window that overlooked the entire school. His room was filled with lots of artifacts, treasures and weapons of old heroes that were adorned along the walls. I sat down on the opposite end of his wide mahogany desk.

Headmaster Cid Kramer, sat at the desk. He was a chubby man in a red vest with a big red nose and brunette hair that came down like a curtain over his eyebrows and forehead. He had just the face a crooked person would have, one that you get used to seeing in a slum or gutter.

There was a long silence at first.

To be honest I was just a-tad nervous.

"Raku Kumagawa, 3rd year student...16 years old..." He looked up from a file he had on his desk. "Not very book smart or physically strong. But you do have one redeeming ability, the Auto-Cure. An ability no SeeD or student cadet has managed to master or copy."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what is this about exactly. Am I being expelled?" I asked with my infamous wink.

"Expelled? God no, son. Why would you say such a thing?" He asked.

"Well in light of what had happened earlier." I responded.

With that the Headmaster-sama had glared at me while cocking his head to right alittle, he didn't seem to get it. But then his eyebrows raised as if he'd just remembered then he slapped his palm on the table cackling like an old man. "Oh right yeah! I saw that on the main security systems...ahahahahaha! When Quistis told me you pull stunts like that all the time I've been keeping my eye on you ever since and you do not disappoint my boy ahahahahah!"

I did my infamous wink again. "Ufufufuf, glad you approve Headmaster-san."

"Kumagawa-kun, I've called you in today because as you know we begin the raffle for the next student council president once every acouple of years. And the winner in this year's raffle is you." He raised one of his big sausage like fingers pointing at me while still laughing.

"WHAT?!" I said jumping to my feet out of my chair.

With that the room got silent, Headmaster Cid had stopped laughing then stared at me with a straight face. "Hmmm...being the Student Council President means a lot of things Kumagawa-kun."

"Yeah no kidding." I said.

"In addition to serving the student body, the Student Council President must protect the school from outside threats such as thieves, sorceresses, pirates, students from other schools and solve problems for the students."You become a tool for this school. A weapon committed solely to defending the students." Headmaster Kramer explained.

I paused then rubbed my chin.

"Kumagawa-kun doesn't have to accept the offer, you can always refuse and go back to your...meager existence." Quistis said glaring at me as if to threaten me into refusing.

I rubbed my chin. "Will I be able to build a student council harem?" I asked pointing to the sky.

"Certainly, shaping the student council is also another job of the President. You can have a student council that's all girls if you'd like. " Cid smiled with a nod.

O.O-Me "I'LL DO IT!"

T.T-Quistis "Oh no..."

O.O-Xu "Oh my..."

XD-Headmanster Cid "Oh Yeah..."

Me?! Me?! Kumagawa Raku, the Student Council President?! Yes! This is my year! God surely smiles down upon me today! I, Kumagawa Raku will run this school with an iron fist. I will begin my own student council of girls in naked apron attire. (nose bleeds)

**Author's Note: Kumagawa Raku has arrived! Now the new student council president of Balamb what is Kumagawa's first act as president?! **

**Want to appear in the story? **

**What Author K Entertainment? You saying I can be apart of this awesome perverted story? **

**Yes, I am or well not you, an OC you created can. Just fill out this bio sheet and send it to me via PM! **

**BIO SHEET: **

**Name: (Your character's first and last name)**  
**Age: (Has to be 14-18)  
Gender: (Has to be male or female)**  
**Looks: (Hair color, Eye color, skin tone etc.)**  
**Clothing: (Does your character wear his or her school uniform uniquely? Or just as regular as the next kid?)**

**Fighting Style: (How does your character fight in battle?)**  
**Weapon: (What kind of weapon does your student whack things with?)**  
**GF: (What kind of GF does your OC have?)**

**Personality: (What's your character like?)**  
**Background: (Where does your character come from? This determines how long you'll have to wait before your character appears. Nothing too extravagant, but nothing too thin or short either.)**

**What's your character's opinion of the President? (What does you character think of Kumagawa?)**


	2. 1st Semester Ep2: War Preparations!

_**1st Semester  
Episode 2: War Preparations...**_

**Student Council Room...**

****

_The Student Council Room, a special room that's located betwixt the fourth Headmaster's floor and the third floor of classes. It's a special room that can only be accessed by those wearing the regulation student council armband! It's a highly protected room and can not be accessed even by teachers. _

T.T-Lecter "Lemme get this straight...you're the student council president?" In his usual sarcastic and nonchalant tone, my bandaged best friend stood with his arms crossed glaring at me like I'd done something wrong. The student council room despite how highly protected and efficient many claimed it to be, was just a normal room with one window, a foldable table and chairs and afew bulletin boards.

Nothing fancy like they made it out to be for some reason. It was disappointing but, the abode is not the reason why I accepted the job anyway.

"That's right, the surprise raffle that is done once every four years to choose the next student council president. Can ya believe it's me?!" I said sitting down in one of the foldable chairs, I'd had my legs sprawled across the table in front of me. "As my first act of presidency I will be changing all of the female uniforms to naked aprons!"

T.T-Lecter "Doubt that...at anyrate have you any idea what this means?"

XD-Me "The shitty hotdogs are coming off the menu?"

T.T-Lecter "No... becoming student council president isn't a game. It's a life or death struggle every single day...of all the students in school you'll be working the hardest."

"Whaddaya mean Lecter-kun? Of course I'll be working the hardest, once the school hears of my rise to presidency in the inauguration ceremony. I'll have more than my fill of enemy attacks." I happily raised my fist. "Hoooray for assassination attempts!"

T.T-Lecter "Your masochism always amuses me. The Inauguration is always seven days after the president is chosen. The school doesn't find out until the end of the week. These seven days are gonna be pretty tough."

I laughed aloud still amused at the turn of events. Me? President? Seriously? "Fufufufu...hell is what it'll be. Quistis Trepe-san was not too happy with me becoming President. So there's no doubt she'll let the word slip and tell afew students to get me killed. Fufufu."

"If the President who was chosen gets killed before the inauguration ceremony then the next representative who actually applied for the role will become President." Lecter grinned showing his bear trap shaped chompers. "That's what I love most about this school, it's filthy murderous filled inner workings."

"Gardens aren't schools. They are military camps that train mercenaries, we only cover it up with words like school, classes and students. When we forget that every student here is a potential killer. Fufufufuuu." I laughed.

"Despite the chips being stacked against you, you still find the time to jest." My companion quipped.

I balanced my chair on it's two back legs while looking at him. "Of course...it's all in good fun. If I die then too bad, but if I live...I'll live in paradise." I felt my lower body reacting as I thought of a field of beautiful girls in nothing but their panties. "Ooooooh. Paradise!" I pointed to the light blue armband that cycled my left arm which was the official armband of the Student Council President.

I was given four other armbands for the four other spots on the student council committee. "In this great struggle, the Headmaster-Oji san told me that the Student Council President was like the Commander General and the Treasurer, Vice President, Manager of General Affairs and Secretary were like the Captains that'll lead my armies to victory. I was thinking I wanted to have an all girls student council but...meh...you've been a good lackey of mines for quite some time."

POW!

With that Lecter drew upon his twin pistols and shot me once in head, my body fell back like a corpse and the hole in my head healed instantly. Despite my Auto-Cure ability, whenever I'm struck in the head my body becomes paralyzed for afew seconds. Because for just a milisecond I infact do actually die!

After my body was healed I stood up and wiped the excess blood from my forehead. "What a rush."

"I'm not nor have I ever been your lackey, Kumagawa." He spat.

"Fine... Fine... Whatever you friggin idiot just take the damn armband stupid, jackass." I said with a smile. With that I handed him the Armband for Manager of General Affairs. He accepted the armband with a straight nonchalant face. He strapped it onto his left arm like myself and then he nodded.

"I have joined your party. To commemorate this event, I'll be blowing your brains out." With that Lecter placed the barrel of his gun to my forehead.

"Lecter-kun?" A smile was the last thing I gave him before he pulled the trigger.

POW!

This time I felt my brains come out from the back of my head but my body healed just seconds before I hit the ground. Blood was still splattered over the sun covered window. I got up and wiped the blood from the back of my head and forehead with a handkerchief.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's discuss our next move from here. You trigger happy, egotistical, self centered asshole." I laughed.

With that both me and my accomplice sat down across the grey table provided in the medium student council room. "I suggest that I do reconnaissance. No doubt the guys gunning for president is who we should look out for."

"Oh there's no need for that I already know who it is." I said raising a finger. "It's Rinoa Heartily-Ojou sama. She's the only student in this school who actually wants this job. She applied afew months ago I believe...I saw her post her name in the hall bulletin while I was checking out her tit-zitties. Fufufu!" My mind once again played back the memories of cleavage and booty.

T.T-Lecter "Hmmm..." Lecter grinned raising his upper lip and showing his teeth. His crimson red eyes seemed to flare, he'd only get this look when there is a possibility we were gonna die. Lecter-kun is as much a masochist as I am. He just hides it behind all of his nonchalant-coolness. "We couldn't ask for a better opponent."

"Fufufu...How come? Is it because her boyfriend is the strongest SeeD in school?" I asked.

"Yeah, not only that but she has the favor of the Desciplinary Committee. I hear she's two timing on Squall and screwing Seifer behind his back. So she has Squall, Seifer, Fu and Raijin along with her lackeys." Lecter said and with that I raised an eyebrow keeping my usual smile.

"Whaddaya mean, lackeys? Lecter-kun?" I winked.

"Don't wink at me or I'll shoot you again. Anyway, Rinoa has seven followers who go to hell and back for her. They call themselves the Sorceress Seven. All of them work directly under Rinoa, getting her everything she could ever want. I even hear Rinoa screws acouple of them to keep them in line." Lecter informed me with his arms crossed.

"Well Rinoa-Ojou sama is one naughty little girl. You sure are informed Lecter-kun, I'm glad I have ya." I winked again without thinking and POW! I saw red as a bullet drove through my left eyesocket and my body limply fell backwards. I quickly healed before I hit the ground again then simply stood up completely healed.

As we were plotting there was suddenly this beeping sound, it was akin to something like a microwave confirmation sound. Lecter's eyes narrowed as he stood up, I turned around to see out the window was a girl with long crimson red hair wearing a jet pack. She held in her arms a rocket launcher that lashed across her shoulder and aimed at us.

"Well somebody wants to play?" I laughed.

"Funny because so do I." Lecter grinned.

The young girl pulled the trigger of the launcher releasing the smoking projectile which soared straight for the Student Council Office. Lecter was like a mongoose, fast and...mongoosey. He zipped past me drawing his two handguns from the leather straps seemingly fused to inside of his uniform and fired off two shots.

One to break the glass with the second following through and collided with the explosive just an inch before reaching the window. The fiery explosion almost melted my face but it managed to destroy the entire wall leaving us completely exposed.

Landing down in the room with us was a girl with long crimson red hair curtaining her back, she wore a female uniform which was completely water colored a fatigue camo color. She stood at almost 4 feet, she was tiny and held the bazooka like it was nothing at her side. She removed the circular goggles from her eyes and strapped them to her forehead.

"Greetings, president elect. It's nothing personal but I'm here to kill you today, desu!" She said.

Lecter grinned standing before me like a good slave. "Actually it'll all be personal for me and you'll be the deader this day, child."

"Momo-zono-Momo is my name, and Momo doesn't like being called a child, desu." She said pointing the bazooka at both of us.

I smiled. "She's so adorable. Can I see your panties?"

O.o-Momo "But Momo doesn't wear panties, desu."

At that moment, that beautiful moment, the wind had caught her skirt and blew it up revealing a naked lower torso. Blood burst out of my nose so much that I rocketed away into a wall hitting my head first and slithering down to the ground were I laid flat as if I'd been drained of all my bodily juices.

"Relax, Kumagawa. Remember she's here to kill us?" Lecter said. "Though going au-natural isn't exactly ideal for a hitman."

T.T-Momo "Momo doesn't wear panties because they're too constricting, desu!" She angrily raised her rocket launcher and took aim.

"Is that the last thing you're gonna say before firing a rocket?" Lecter shouted.

**Author's Note: It's the first day after Kumagawa's election, yet he's already being attacked by assassins?! Will he die from his perverted nature or will the assassin actually do their jobs? Only time can tell. Oh yeah...as a side note. Damn Rinoa's such a whore! **


	3. 1st Semester Ep3: Kill Kill Kumagawa Kun

_**1st Semester**_

_**Episode 3: Kill Kill Kumagawa Kun! **_

Momo-Zono-Momo was on the offensive, she'd pointed her bazooka and released another projectile. Once again using his excellent marksmanship, Lecter fired off another bullet which collided with the rocket launcher creating another explosion that this time, demolished the entire student council room.

Nearly half of the entire mid section of the school was destroyed as two elevator towers toppled over and rubble fell, I quickly used my own acrobatic skills to successfully hop out of the falling rubble path landing me down on the marble floor of the central lobby area. As the rubble began to fall and the dust cloaked the area I found myself standing alone.

"Becoming the President is much too big a job for Kumagawa-sempai. Why not let Rinoa-Ouja-sama take over for you, desu? That way Momo doesn't have to kill you, desu!" Her voice echoed through the smoke screen.

"Fufufu..." I muttered. "It won't make a difference if she or I run this school...it's gonna be fucked up either way."

"Too bad, that's not the answer Momo wanted to hear."

With that suddenly I felt the sting of a blade piercing me through my back, I looked down at my stomach to see a blade poking up like a shark's fin from my belly. "Guhhhaa..." I gargled on my own blood feeling it rise up through my throat. Looking back I could see a lock red hair but before I could make any moves, she yanked the blade from my stomach and disappeared into the smoke again.

My body healed almost instantly, even my uniform was mended. "Well that was a pretty cool trick, can ya do it again?" I laughed again.

"Momo knows about your healing ability, Kumagawa-sempai! Rinoa-Ojou-sama has already informed Momo on how it works. As long as you have MP you can auto-recover. But if you run out, you die." Her cutesy voice echoed.

I smiled. "Oh? Is that what she told you now?"

"All Momo has to do is keep on fighting and you'll run out of MP eventually."

"Is that how you're gonna play it? Well come then...but before you lose to me. Let's make alittle bit of a bet." I grinned feeling the insidious nature I love so much well up inside me.

"A wager? Momo loves wagers, desu!" Her cute voice had gotten so excited.

"Kumagawa-sempai loves wagers too...we'll play alittle bit of a game. It's called Kill Kill-Kumagawa-Kun!" I said with a shrug. I'm so great at naming made up games on the fly. "All you have to do is kill me, if you manage to kill me. That is until you decide to give up...you win."

"Wooo! Momo accepts..."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait asecond Momo, let me finish. If you manage to kill me then you win and Lecter-kun will give you abuncha candy." I said raising a finger. "But if you lose to me, you have to become my slave. How does that sound..."

"..."

"..."

There was silence, I stopped completely. "Momo-chan?" The second I'd finished saying 'chan' I felt her knife ram through my lower back. I looked down at her to see her big fluffy pink eyes staring up at me. "Momo accepts, desu!" With that the challenge was on. The little girl had gotten very creative.

First she kept disappearing into the mist and then coming back and stabbing me.

After about twenty minutes of that, she threw grenades at me. After that didn't prove effective.

She somehow got her hands on a couple of machine guns and sprayed me for several minutes until she'd run out of bullets completely.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not some gary-stu god, all of this crap HUUUUURT! I cried several times, just because my wounds heal really fast doesn't exactly mean that it doesn't hurt. All those time Lecter shot me in the face, I felt all of them. I just come out smiling at the end because I always get the feeling I've won for some reason and makes me smile and laugh. I'm always so happy because I have the gift that keeps on giving.

After about three hours, smoke had dispersed from around the central lobby and I stood with a fully intact school uniform. I was simply dusting my shoulders off.

Momo-Zono was lying on her little stomach all tuckered out, she could just barely raise her little arms. "Kyaaaaa...Momomomomomo...Momo gives uuuuuuuuuup! Kumagawa-sempai is immortal!" She cried falling over and breathing hard. With that I placed my hands in my pockets and make my way over to her.

"Well then, that means I win." I pointed at her as she laid sprawled out.

"Very well, Momo will become Kumagawa-sempai's slave, desu. Does this mean that Momo must stop seeing Rinoa-Ojou-sama, DESU?!" She asked.

"That's exactly what it means." A voice echoed through the central lobby which was currently empty due to classes.

Both me and Momo looked near the entrance of the school to see Rinoa standing there in her blue blouse and skin tight black shorts. Her long black hair mixed with brown highlights waving in the wind. She sexily walked her way over to us two, strutting with every step. She was so hot it was almost disgusting.

"But Ojou-sama, desu!" Momo raised her hands to her like a begging child.

"Shut up, don't speak to me you loser." Rinoa ran her hands through her long thick hair.

"Bu-But Ojou...Momo tried her best, desu." Momo's pink eyes were full and watery.

Appearing next to me, phasing in like he'd just returned from neo space, was Lecter. "And where have you been?"

"Watching your little competition, pretty good." Lecter nodded.

"Kumagawa Raku. When I'd heard the news I couldn't believe it...I just had to see for myself." Rinoa shook her head almost as if I'd done something shameful already...and I have.

"Impressive right? At anyrate, forget about me...let's talk about how you're going to apologize to my subordinate for being so rude." I said offering a hand to Momo, the moment she reached out and touched my palm. I'd casted Cure, the green aura had run through her body curing her of her exhaustion.

She stood to her feet which gave Rinoa abit of a sour look, her eyebrows arched up and suddenly a shadow was cast over her forehead. But she broke into a grin instead of a snarl. "Momo lost, so Momo must keep her promise and serve Kumagawa-sempai, desu." She cutely put while bowing her head.

"Stop speaking to me you worthless girl."

"Why?! Why are being this way to Momo, is it because Momo didn't win? Desu?!"

"That's right, I must fulfill my goal. And to fulfill it I need strong people with me. You just lost to Kumagawa, the weakest male at this school. I don't need you Momo-zono-Momo." Rinoa explained.

Momo's big eyes watered up and began leaking, tears ran down the sides of her cheeks and she dropped to her knees. "But I...wahaaaaa!" She cried.

"Damn that's pretty harsh..."

My eyes narrowed and suddenly my normal smile had disappeared, I was pissed. "There's only two things in this world I can't stand. People who wear socks with sandals and when someone makes a woman cry." I clenched my fists inside my pockets and gritted my teeth angrily.

"You're in for it now bitch." Lecter said drawing his twin handguns. "Kumagawa doesn't really fight often, but when he does...he paints the walls red."

I took one step forward towards Rinoa but just as I'd done that appearing down before me was Instructor Quistis Trepe. She phased in between us both and held up two palms. "Don't even think about it, there has been enough damage today that's gonna cost this Garden thousands. You both should turn around right now."

I'd cooled down instantly, it doesn't take long for me to get angry nor does it take me that long to cool off. I relaxed my shoulders and took afew deep breaths.

"Fine we'll go back to my place." I laughed.

Rinoa simply smirked and walked away.

**Author's Note: Kumagawa had almost unleashed his true fighting potential, but what is his fighting style exactly? Momo-Zono-Momo is now fighting for the side of the student council! **


	4. 1st Semester Ep4: Lights Out!

_**1st Semester  
Episode 4: Lights out! **_

"Oh yes, Momo...Yeah, do it just like that...you got it...oh man, I'm coming! I'm coming..."

It was a tuesday afternoon and currently, Momo-zono-Momo the first addition to my harem and I were playing video games. "I'm coming...I'm coming all over your face!" I shouted gripping my gamestation controller and mashing buttons like a machine. The battle had ended with Momo's character being KO'd and mine standing on her body victorious.

O.o-Momo "Momo was distracted because of Kumagawa-sama's filthy talk, desu!"

T.T-Lecter "Everyone get's confused by it and ultimately end up losing to him. If you actually played against him without him saying all of that you'd beat him because he can't play for shit."

I held up the controller. "Say what you will Lecter-kun, but my skills are the best."

T.T-Lecter "No, no you see you can't play for shit."

"Says the moron with bandages on his face." I snapped back with my usual smile before Lecter open fired, shooting me through the back of the head. My body fell forward hitting my carpet and staining it red.

_Since Momo-chan had completely destroyed the Student Council's room we were all in my dorm room playing a popular video game and blowing time. The Student Council doesn't really have to attend classes normally through the week, so we had lots of time to kill. Momo was now apart of the student council as an associate, they receive white armbands. _

_Associates are like interns, they just do whatever the hell you say with no backtalk. _

Momo sat up on a pillow in seiza position with her hands neatly spread on her thighs. "Now that Momo is fighting for Kumagawa-sempai, Momo must warn you that you're being watched and that Rinoa-Ojo...err...Rinoa-sempai won't give up until you guys are dead, desu!"

"Back to the serious talk already? I'll leave you slaves of mine to talk about that." I went back to playing my game but that lasted for all of four seconds before I was on the ground again covered in blood.

"I am not your slave."

I leaned up from the carpet which was nearly painted red completely.

"Not to change the subject, desu. But what's our next plan of action, desu?" Momo asked, I could tell by her little trembling fingers that she was alittle overly excited about this.

I just wiped the blood from my forehead with my usual handkerchief. "Well, there are six days left until the Inauguration ceremony, until the ceremony starts I can't really assume any of the presidential responsibilities. Most likely Rinoa-san will be arranging her forces to strike before then."

"Six days is a long time to wait, not to mention there's only three of us. Well atleast she's one sorceress short." Lecter shrugged.

Momo raised an eyebrow, which wasn't a good sign. "Momo isn't one of Rinoa-sempai's Sorceress Seven."

"GASP!" I laughed. "In yer face LECTER-KUN!"

T.T-Lecter "Wait in my face what?"

T.T-Me "Just in your face, Lex don't screw this up for me!"

T.T-Lecter "Call me Lex again and I'll shoot you in the ear."

Momo continued through our little debacle of Lecter-kun's name. "Momo's not one of Rinoa-sempai's Sorceress Seven. I'm just a drone...Momo has to teach you about the enemy's side first, desu. Rinoa-sempai's vision is to create a Garden that doesn't train SeeD to fight the Sorceress, desu. Being a sorceress herself she wants to make it so that the SeeDs and Sorceresses get along and the negative stereotype that SeeDs were created to destroy sorceress is banished, desu."

"But it's not a stereotype, it's what the SeeDs were created for. To combat the sorceress." Lecter smirked.

"Yes, but since the whole Time Compression thing, the SeeDs and Sorceresses have gotten along pretty well, desu." Momo explained. "But there are still those who hate sorceresses because of Adel and Ultimecia. Rinoa-sempai just want to be able to unite the people and the sorceress again."

"That's dumb." Lecter and I said at the same time making Momo sort of jump back with wide eyes.

"But it was a beautiful dream, that had Momo's heart filled with confidence and love for Rinoa-sempai! It's why I joined her cause." She informed us with a nod.

"First off, the SeeDs were created to destroy the Sorceress when they got outta hand. When something is created for a reason, you can't change it's purpose later on just to suit the times. Then the original idea wouldn't exist anymore." I said.

"And secondly, the Sorceresses are getting along with SeeD now. Who knows when they'll go haywire and start trying to take over the world again? It's entirely too ridiculous." Lecter added. "I can say more but I don't think you'd be able to understand if you were sold on such a heinous idea from the get-go."

Momo sort of sunk into her shoulders. "Desu..."

Momo at that moment didn't think too highly of us, and with good reason. We just bashed the woman she thought was the savior of the world, but there had to be something else behind everything Rinoa had told them. The relationship between SeeD and Sorceress was good right now, why in the world would she want to try and eliminate the stereotype?

Suddenly the lights in my dorm room had turned off, the light dangling at the top of the room, the ceiling fan, the television. All of the electronics in the room shut off. Instead of panicking like any normal human would in this circumstance, I slithered my hand over to Momo's little backside.

I tried feeling for the pillow where she'd sat but I could feel nothing but the pillow. "Kumagawa-senpai, the lights are out in the entire building." I heard Momo's whisper from the door.

"What the hell are you doing, get up." I heard Lecter-kun as well.

The both of them was near the door, apparently they didn't have trouble moving around in the dark. It was alittle difficult for me, but I managed to get to my desk where I'd kept an emergency flashlight. I pulled it out and turned it on beaming the light on everything I could. When I circled the room once I could no longer see Momo or Lecter-kun, I was standing in my room alone. "Now that wasn't very nice of them? Fufufu..." I used my usual wink while smiling. "How could they leave their president behind like that? Those scaredy cats!"

"The night hid them away, as it will do you President Elect."

"Hmmm?" I could tell a feminine voice distinctly from a male's voice from a thousand yards. I'm just that good. And that whisper from the darkness didn't belong to Momo-chan. Appearing from the darkness was a girl with long black hair that covered even her eyes. She wore the normal school uniform with a red bowtie strapped to her neck and extending from her fingers were long mechanical claws that she seemed to equip over her palms.

"It's not very often a girl comes to my room. Welcome...Can I interest you in some sex?" I asked keeping the light shining on her breasts which seemed to be extremely huge.

"..." She didn't say anything, she simply held up her right palm and my flashlight dimmed and completely shut off.

"NOWAY!" I said overly dramatic. "I just replaced the batteries in these, I was gonna use em to sneak into the girls dorms tonight. What a bust!"

"Kumagawa-senpai!" I heard Momo's screams from behind this mysterious dark woman, she was out in the hallway. Also I could hear the echos of gunshots and explosions as well. "Kumagawa! You idiot don't stay in that room!" Lecter also screamed.

"Whatever do they mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

At that moment I felt five sharp blades strike me through my chest, my lungs were punctured and afew of my ribs broke. The pain was immense, I winced and fell backwards throwing up blood like a geyser. I rolled off of my back feeling my auto-cure ability kick in and stood up just a second later staring at the girl in the dark, my eyes had adjusted to the point where I could see the outline of her body.

"The infamous Auto-Cure ability..." I heard her rhaspy voice in the darkness.

"Osu, I'm the infinitely immortal Kumagawa Raku and President Elect, it's nice to meet your acquaintance." I replied.

"I am Jakugo Saki, and my ability All Blind, will definitely defeat your auto-cure ability Persident Elect san?" Jakugo-san had whispered in the dark.

"All Blind?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What you think you're the only one in this school with a secret ability that they can use at anytime? It's about time you had awaken to the true terrors of this school Kumagawa-san."

**Author's Note: There are other students in the school with abilities as well? It's Kumagawa's Auto-Cure versus Jakugo's All Blind! **


	5. 1st Semester Ep5: KumgawaActuallyFights?

_**1st Semester  
Episode 5: Kumagawa actually fights?! **_

"All Blind, I'm guessing your ability has something to do with the lights being turned off?" I asked.

"All light is extinguished before my ability." With that Jakugo made her way towards with with a series of stomps, from the sounds of her stomps I could tell when she closed in and turned to my side, I side stepped her and she quickly rearranged her trajectory, she twisted on her tip toes and spun around slashing my face with four really huge gashes.

Blood gushed out of my face and the pain once again was immense. I stepped back with my hands on my face feeling the scars close slowly but surely.

"Beginning to dodge now, I heard you were famous for standing around and letting anyone attack you for several hours." Jakugo's voice like a slithering snake had made it's way into my ears.

I smiled. "Yeah but this time I really don't feel like taking hits, after all despite my ability to automatically heal myself. It really does hurt and lower my stamina to keep taking so many hits."

"Fool, you just gave away your weakness!" Jakugo came at me again like a black lump in the abyss of darkness. I braced myself for her and reached to my lower back drawing two kitchen knives which were about 16 inches in length and as thick as a Tonberry's knife. As I held the wooden handle of the kitchen knives in my hands I felt a murderous intent well up within me.

The moment she spotted me draw my weapons of choice, Jakugo slid to a stop just infront of me then jumped back into the contents of my room. "Kitchen knives?"

"Yeah, it's my weapon of choice! How do you like it, Jakugo-san? I've defeated many opponents with it, nothing is more frightening than a kitchen knife. If used outside of cooking it is probably the most menacing weapon ever, there is always looming fear of kitchen knives. Maybe it's from horror movies or the great Tonberry monster." I said pointing one of them at her. "Well I've grown rather tired of people coming at me trying to kill me, so I've decided to fight back...well come now Jakugo san."

"Y-You think I'd be afraid of some stupid kitchen knife!? I control darkness!" Her raspy voice had suddenly gotten high pitched with either anger or embarrassment. My vote was embarrassment.

"That's mean of you Jakugo-san, how dare you accuse your fellow classmen of being stupid? I don't THINK you're afraid of these kitchen knives...I KNOW you're afraid of them. You see that's why I don't fight much, my fights never last that long and it disheartens me. My opponents is usually either really freaked out about my Murder Style of fighting or is sickened because they think about what I've done with the knives...so focused on the past and future, they don't try to think about the present...that fear is what's stopping you from attacking me right now." I said pointing my knife at her in the black of night.

"I-I-I'm not afraid!"

"See ya, Jakugo-san, it's been a slice." With that I stepped forward once with high speed appearing on the other side of Jakugo. In the short time span allowed I'd stabbed my knife through her chest then another through her throat. I'd drawn four more knives and crucified her to my wall stabbing her through the wrists and kneecaps, she was stuck to my wall and I watched her blood seep down the white walls and to the floor as the lights slowly came back on.

When the lights came back on it looked even more elegant, I could see her panties, they were black. Oh you naughty Jakugo!

I didn't worry too much about her being dead, this is a military academy after all. Deaths among students is natural, it's often frowned upon but still natural.

Momo-chan and Lecter-kun had come briefly after and appeared running into my room. Momo gasped seeing her former comrade stabbed to the wall by several knives. Lecter wasn't too surprised, he knew eventually I'd start fighting seriously. I'm a mighty nice guy(to women) but when I get fed up, I get fed up, I'll kill just about anyone. Man, woman, a box of kittens it doesn't matter. It's one of the reasons why he still hangs out with me.

After calling the clean up crew of the Garden, mostly staff who take care of the dead. Momo-chan, Lecter-kun and myself had retreated to the Quad. It was the second time today we had to relocate. The Quad was an outside courtyard where students could go to relax and participate in recreational activities.

The three of us were in the far corner of the Quad near the biggest tree in the yard, there were afew other students here. Playing hookey from class, studying or just sleeping in the sun. The Quad was the safest place to be, students don't fight here. It's kind of like a sacred place or a sanctuary.

"Momo still couldn't believe, Jakugo-san was killed. You sure are strong, Kumagawa-senpai." Momo tugged at her white associates armband which she now wore proudly. She sat against the tree hugging her knees while Lecter was standing up leaning on the otherside of the tree trunk.

"I think it's about time you spilled the beans on Rinoa's little syndicate. Who are the Sorceress Seven and how many units does she have?" Lecter asked impatiently.

"Momo will tell you, senpai. Rinoa-sama runs nearly half of the entire school like an general leading an army. And directly underneath her are the Sorceress Seven. Seven girls with the potential to become Sorceresses, any girl with the potential to become a Sorceress is marked by the Garden. Balamb Garden has eight candidates, seven of which work for Rinoa-sama." Momo explained.

"And the eighth candidate?" I asked lying down in Momo's lap using it as a pillow as I faced her belly.

"We don't know, she's been keeping herself hidden for awhile." Momo placed hand on the side of my head which felt pretty nice.

"Well then she's not a factor. Now moving on, it seems Rinoa runs half the school that's roughly nine hundred students. Now assuming all of them are grunts, we've got the Sorceress Seven who take orders directly from Rinoa. So there's abit of a chain of command going on here." Lecter-kun, always the strategist. "We're not in a very good situation either way you slice it, Rinoa has not only 900 students behind her but this Sorceress Seven as well as Squall and the Disciplinary Committee."

"That's fine, there is roughly eighteen hundred students in Balamb Garden. All we have to do is build an army of our own." I said leaning up. "Preferably an army of women wearing nothing but aprons...naked apron himes!"

"I hate to say it but the idiot's right, we need some back up. The forces will only keep getting bigger as they attacks get more frequent." Lecter-kun admitted defeat.

"How do we go about finding people, desu?" Momo asked.

I smiled thinking of only one person who could help us.

* * *

_**Several Minutes Later in the Headmaster's Office**_

We stood in the Headmaster's office before his large mahogany desk, the old man smiled inquisitively as did I in return. "So you've come to me, how has your first two days been President Elect?" Headmaster Cid asked locking his fingers on the desk before me with a laugh.

I smiled and laughed in return. "It's tormenting and ever so demanding, I was almost killed twice thanks to this stupid title."

Lecter smirked and stepped forward breaking between the conversation of two pervs. "We need your help Headmaster, we're searching to broaden the Student Council quite abit. I know that you know about Rinoa's organization ."

"I do." He shook his head once. "Ms. Heartily of course wants to become the Student Council President, but I didn't allow her because of her scarey influence over the students. I have the strangest feeling that that young lady is up to something."

"I thought that raffle was suppose to be a surprise, uh-oh a plothole." I said raising a finger.

"Haha, that's right...you caught me Kumagawa-kun. The mystery raffle isn't a mystery raffle at all...I chose you on purpose to become the Student Council President." He replied with a big cheesy smile.

"Enough already, we need a list of students who aren't in Rinoa's little organization." Lecter waved his hand off the subject. "Stay on track for more than afew seconds old man."

"You're quite demanding, Lecter-kun." Cid laughed mopping his forehead of sweat with a handkerchief.

"It's my job as the Manager of General Affairs. Now I know you have them, cough em up." Lecter kicked the old man's desk once. And with that Cid was no slouch, he reached into his desk on the bottom shelf and pulled up a green portfolio.

"I'd had Xu compile this list of names. These are all the students whom haven't aligned under Rinoa. Perhaps you could gain their favor, Kumagawa-kun." He said placing a palm on the portfolio and sliding it over to Lecter who grabbed it and tucked it under his arm. "Take the most caution while going through this list, afew of these students are quite unstable. Say the wrong things and you may end up dead."

"Thank you, Headmaster Oji-san!" My little associate said with a bow.

With that we left, now all we have to do is go through this list and find the most suitable.

**Author's Note: The hunt for students to join the student council begins! For those of you who created bios, prepare yourselves.  
**

**Student Council Members So Far: **

**Raku Kumagawa  
Position: President  
INFO: Raku Kumagawa(everyone just calls him by his last name, Kumagawa) is a sadistic, negative, insulting and perverted human being. Most of the time he's seen wearing an innocent child like smile and he keeps the same smile while fighting, insulting or being completely degrading to others. He doesn't care too much about others opinions of him and could care even less about the values of others. Which makes him the best and worst candidate for President. He has an ability called "Auto-Cure" which allows him to automatically heal mili-seconds after sustaining heavy damage that would otherwise kill a normal human. Some see this ability as an Abnormally Godlike Power while Kumagawa himself sees it as just another normal ability. He fights in a murderous style using kitchen knives much like the infamous monster Tonberry, and somehow has the ability to recreate more knives after losing them in a fight. **

**Momo-Zono-Momo  
Position: Associate  
INFO: The cute bomber maniac who was once apart of Rinoa Heartily's Sorceress Organization. She is the very first opposing force in the story and the very first female ally that Kumagawa was able to sway. Despite how young she looks, she's actually 17 years old. But everyone refers to her as a kouhai(underclassman) while she in term calls every 'senpai/sempai'. Momo has a distinctly different way of speaking referring to herself in the third person, she also wears a military camoflauge colored girls uniform with the same colored camo paint on her legs that make them look like stockings. Despite how rough and militarized she looks, she is actually a very sweet and humble girl, which baffles most people on how she could ever follow Kumagawa? Her weapon of choice is a Bazooka which she can use to fire lots of elemental grenades. **

**Lecter R. Purgatory  
Position: Manager of General Affairs  
INFO: The well dressed and trigger happy best friend of Kumagawa. Lecter is a strange character his body is covered in bandages, the only parts of his flesh that anyone is even able to see is his eyes and mouth. The rest of him is covered in bandages aside from his long black hair. Lecter's personality is abit different from Kumagawa, they both share the same interest in killing and peeping on women but Lecter seems to be in abit more control than Kumagawa. He is also more straight forward with people when it comes to pressing and gathering information. Kumagawa had made Lecter the manager of General Affairs because they have been good friends for a long time, so he says. But the real reason is because Lecter is resourceful, competent and trustworthy. The Manager of General Affairs, wields two 9mm pistols, he keeps replacement magazines on a belt that circles his entire waist hanging like metal bars on his sides and back. **


	6. 1st Semester Ep6:Those who Rise Against!

_**1st Semester **_

_**Episode 6: Those who rise against! **_

_Our plan was simple, Rinoa Heartily had gotten the influence of half the student body. Knowing now that I am the Student Council President and with only six days left until the inauguration. I had to survive all the way to that day to assume the actual President position, but myself, a trigger happy bandaged nutcase and alittle bomber chick was nowhere near enough to survive against half the school. _

_We need more people to support me, Kumagama Raku to become the next president. That's gonna be tough, especially since I don't really care much for other people's opinions. _

The West Wing of Balamb Garden, it was the more underdeveloped part of the school, ripped wall paper, broken glass windows and destroyed desk terminals. The class rooms were unusually small, the Instructors were never enthused to come and teach on this wing, the west wing is home to some of the more delinquent students. Not even Seifer and his Disciplinary Committee would dare step foot on the West Wing of Balamb.

We were on the second floor of the West Wing of the school, the hallways weren't as pristine as the ones in the east wing. Destroyed lockers were toppled over in the hallways, papers scattered everywhere with afew shady students trotting back and forth either scratching at their arms from sickness or drug abuse.

"This place really is the slums of Balamb, I rather like it." I rubbed my chin voicing my feelings aloud. And I did like it, it wasn't so prissy...students actually came as they wanted to the West Wing.

"This is the kind of place, you and I should have been transferred too. But we were assigned to the East Wing." Lecter-kun said with a good point. This feels like the kind of place I was suppose to have sent to.

Balamb Garden has a strict assignment process, on the Balamb Garden seal which is on the uniform of every student and SeeD. There are two wings one black and one white, the white wing is the East Wing and the black wing is the West Wing. East was the place were students with potential were sent, those who were sure to be someone in the real world was assigned to the East Wing. While the West just got everyone else, future convicts, murders, drop outs, delinquents, the mentally insane...you name it. We are like the Special Ed group.

But I wasn't assigned to West Wing, I was assigned to East. I always thought that was just a screw up in paperwork or something.

"Momo thinks this place is creepy, Momo has never been to the West Wing before...desu..." She trailed behind us hugging her sides and constantly shifting her eyes left and right. And she did with good reason, just the first floor looked like a scene out of a horror movie, the hallways were stinky, dirty and the light fixtures above our heads kept blinking on and off.

"So who are we here to recruit exactly, Lecter-kun?" I asked.

"Two individuals actually, sisters. They're called the Strauss Twins, they're very famous on the first floor of the West Wing." Lecter said flipping through the portfolio as we walked. He stopped and turned towards an old beige colored door that was hanging off of it's bottom henges, the window was smashed and on the door in faded words was: **Class A-5**

"Alleyne and Shiro Strauss, both first years in Class A-5." Lecter pointed his head towards the door. "From here we'll be splitting up."

"S-S-SPLITTING UP!? " Momo hopped back.

"Yeah, we'll cover more ground like this. And since we're in the West Wing there is little to no chance Rinoa would spark up anything over here. She's just be asking for a turf war...something I'm sure neither side could afford." Lecter handed Momo a page. "Momo, I want you to go to the second floor and find this person...I'll be on the third floor. Kumagawa, you try and recruit the Strauss Twins."

"Sure." I said walking up to the door and slamming my foot against it. The door did two front flips into the darkness of the class room.

"Kyaaaa! Senpai! Will you be alright alone?" Momo cried waving her hands about frantically.

I found her concern cute. "I'll be fine, Momo-chan. After all I was suppose to be assigned to this district after all." With that I left my two underlings and continued into Class A-5, it was particularly dim, there was only two light fixtures in the room that casted a light on empy desks.

There were only afew students in the class, their eyes were glowing yellow like bats all staring at me as I came in. The teacher stood up like a zombie holding a textbook with a hand full of chalk, half of the blackboard had several cracks in it. "My, My...I feel so much like I'm at home right now. Hello class A-5, my name is Kumagawa Raku and I'm here in search of a great treasure...can you help me find what I seek?"

(cricket noises)

The blank stares continued, nearly all the students in this class were slouched over on their desks looking like dark lumps with yellow headlights.

"How very rude." I smiled and with that I drew six kitchen knives and threw them like darts stabbing the first six students through the chests. Their bodies burned with orange flames and disintegrated like something being burned to ashes. "Whoa..." I laughed being genuinely shocked for once.

It wasn't until then did I notice that the students in this class room, even the teacher were all fake dopplegangers. Once I figured it out all of them seemed to disappear except two in the back. The two remaining light fixtures hanging from the ceiling had a spotlight on the two of them.

The looked exactly alike, pale skinned girls with high pigtails, one with black hair and the other with pure snow white hair. The black haired girl had glowing azure colored eyes while the white haired girl had amber colored eyes with the same mysterious glow. Their school uniforms were alittle different but in the same style as the regulation female attire, the little customization was the tight little shorts they wore and that the sleeves of their uniforms were really long, down to their fingers.

"Ahhhh I take it you two are the treasure that this Kumagawa has been searching for?" I referred to myself and pointed at my own face.

The black haired sister had a blank look on her face, one as nonchalant looking as Lecter. The white haired one was all smiles, she seemed very chipper.

"The student council elect, I've heard a lot about you!" The white haired one pointed at me dramatically.

I smiled.

"What do you want?" The other got to the point quickly.

"What do I want? Let's see, I'd like a 100 Billion Gil, an Army of Naked Amazons, The sky to change to a different color and to be slightly taller. That's what I want." I pointed at myself.

The darker one slanted her eyes, I didn't think it was possible to look even more uninterested. From the photos on the portfolio page I'd say she was Alleyne Strauss, the darker one of the two. And the uppity one was Shiro Strauss.

"Ahyahyahya! He's funny, but no seriously Kumagawa-senpai what do you want us for or else we'll have to kill ya." Shiro laughed pointing at me.

"Well, ok...things are looking bad for me as Student Council President, so for the future of this school I think it would be best if you both DIE!" I said snapping my right finger and with that over a hundred kitchen knives has appeared around them and closed in like a death trap. Both girl's eyes got wide but with agility they managed to dodge the knives as they stabbed through their desks.

Both girls landed elegantly and drew two massive guns that seemed to poke out from their long sleeves. Shiro still giggled while Alleyne looked completely pissed off, her eyebrows were raised and the nonchalant look was exchanged to one of fury. "Negotiations are broken, you will be the one to die here, Kumagawa-kun."

"Ahyahyahya! See ya!" Shiro blew me a kiss which made my heart flutter.

I cocked my head to the side though. "What kind of nonsense are you both saying? Are you two actually stupid? I was testing you of course."

With that both girls fell over comically.

"As expected of the elite students I have chosen to join my Student Council Committee." I nodded. "You're both pretty strong to dodge that attack."

"Wait? What? You expect us to join the student council?" Alleyne asked as they both lowered their gun arms.

"That's abit of a no-no Kumagawa-kuuun. Ahyahyahya!" Shiro laughed.

I smiled big like I normally did with my usual wink. "Of course I don't expect you to just join the Student Council on a whim. I'm not someone who would suggest something without any advantages for you." I drew from right sleeve the status pages of the Strauss Sisters. I'd ripped it from the portfolio that Lecter had and I was going to masturbate to them later.

In only afew seconds I was able to look over their page and noticed alittle nugget that could be potential in getting them to join my cause. "It sees here that Shiro-chan isn't exactly fond of Rinoa Heartily-san." I said.

At the sound of Rinoa's name Shiro kept smiling but her right eye twitched only for a second, if I'd blinked I would have missed it. The name effected her in a negative way that she refused to show me. "It just so happens that the forces that I'm up against as the Student Council President is...Rinoa-san. Joining me would give you a very good reason to launch your attack."

There was a long silence between myself and the twins.

"Looks like you've done your homework, Kumagawa-kun. Very well, you've got my attention. I do hate Rinoa-san with everything I have in me. I do so hate it when someone mocks Onee-san! Ahyahyahya!" Shiro laughed. With that I reached into my back pocket and drew two Student Council Associate armbands.

"Great welcome to the student council ladies." I held up two armbands to them. They both walked over and extended a hand to take one each but before they could grab it, I felt a hand grip the back of my head. "Huh?" Following this my face was rammed so hard into the desk just infront of me that my face went through the desk and hit the floor. Blood splattered all around my head like a carpet.

"So this is the bastard that's given Rinoa all this trouble huh?" A familiar voice rang in my ears while I was on the floor.

My body healed in seconds and I looked up to see three figures towering over me in the classroom. "Seifer-san. And the Disciplinary Committee! Good morning to you!" I held up one finger.

**Author's Note: Uh-oh, Seifer has appeared in the West Wing where we thought he'd never tread! Will the new allies to the Student Council as well as Kumagawa be able to drive the Disciplinary Committee away? **


	7. 1st Semester Ep7: Clash of Views

_**1st Semester **_

_**Episode 7: Clash of Views**_

_Seifer Almasy, the head of the disciplinary committee. The disciplinary committee is just a sweet name for school police, they punish students so the instructors don't have to do it. Such things as uniforms worn incorrectly, tardiness, mischief are all nailed down by the Disciplinary Committee and there's nothing anyone can do about it because the only person strong enough to tame Seifer Almasy is Squall Leonhart...and incidentally this time. They are all in cahoots with Rinoa's campaign to become the new student council president. _

I stood there with my usual smile as I sat atop one of the desks with my legs crossed, behind me were the Strauss Sisters, Alleyne on my left and Shiro on my right. After accepting my terms they'd both agreed to join the student council as Associates. They aren't fit to hold an actual position within the inner workers of the Student Council, but they would prove to be good grunts.

Standing across from me was Seifer his Hyperion gunblade slang across his right shoulder and standing at his back near the black board of this dreary classroom was his posse, Fujin the silent ghost haired pirate girl and Raijin, the big idiot who wielded the giant baton. I didn't care too much for the Disciplinary Committee, as I'm sure anyone could guess from my shenanigans.

"Seifer-kun! What brings you to the West Wing?" I asked with open arms, hinting that he shouldn't be here.

Seifer narrowed his eyes, his usual cockiness was somewhat misplaced here. He knew he didn't have the freedom to say or do anything he liked in the West Wing like he did in the East. So he kept his voice strained and his glare at me. "Yesterday I got wind of your little prank on the Third Floor of the East Wing. It's time for me to take Disciplinary measures."

'It's time for me to take Disciplinary measures' was Seifer's famous sentence before he'd punish a student. It was the words that the wicked dreaded and the honest and weak adored. But not me, I loathed him, loathed his words and loathed his student haircut.

"You mean the prank I pulled at the beginning of the story? I so loved that, it was a time where I wasn't burdened with this President Title and lived my life as a simple Balamb Academy student." I shrugged.

Alleyne narrowed her eyes. "It matters not what he has done in the East Wing. You and your committee hold no jurisdiction in the West Wing. Leave now." She said as her right hand had morphed into an arm cannon that stuck up from her sleeve.

"My little onee-chan of afew seconds is right. You East Wing goody goodies aren't allowed here, Ahyahyahya!" Shiro giggled.

"There ya have it Seifer-kun, I have diplomatic immunity here." I shrugged my shoulders which abit of a chuckle.

"Doesn't matter who the hell runs this wing, you committee an atrocity against Rino...er...against the girls on the third floor yesterday." He roared.

I took advantage of his little misstep with words. "No Seifer-kun, say what you were going to say. An atrocity against Rinoa-chan right? Do you see Shiro-chan and Alleyne-chan. The Disciplinary Committee is just in the pocket of the Rinoa-chan who pulls their strings."

This was alittle nugget that didn't needed to be said, suddenly I'd felt an intense hatred behind me. One that rivaled Lecter and my very own, I turned my head alittle seeing the girls blossom with a dark aura. Shiro kept the smile on her face but her eyes screamed with fury, Alleyne just outright snarled.

"Oooh the guard dogs of hell, I never thought I'd actually see them in the living world." I joked.

Shiro went in first, she bolted hopping and running along the desk tops like stepping stones on a river. She drew from her right sleeve a massive magenta colored scythe blade. She came down at Seifer with a diagonal slash but Raijin was quicker despite his massive size he hopped over Seifer and rammed Shiro in the chest with one butt end of his staff sending her launching back behind me.

All of that happened within a couple of seconds.

Shiro crashed into the back of the classroom knocking up a pile of desks.

Appearing from both of Alleyne's sleeves were two Gatling guns that unleashed a maelstrom of bullets flying at Seifer, Fujin was next to act in the Posse. She raised her massive shuriken as a wall of wind appeared before the Committee. Alleyne's bullets bounced and ricochet off of the wall of wind like it was a wall of steel.

Bolting from the wall of wind covered in armor made of lightning was Raijin, he ran like a bullet charging towards me. Desks went flying out of his wake as if afraid to even touch him.

"You think we're gonna let you come into our class and do as you please?!" Alleyne's left arm morphed from a gatling gun into a cannon, with that she unleashed a missile which flew over my right shoulder and crashed into Raijin directly. The explosion caused the entire class room to rattle, desks shimmering, black board cracking and the light fixtures blinking on and off.

When the smoke cleared and filtered out through the shattered windows of the classroom, Raijin stood with his arms covering his body in a block, his lightning armor had disappeared leaving him open for an attack. "Big Ugly, corner pocket!" Shiro giggled dashing at the big brute and flipping upside down, she kicked Raijin over the head causing him to twist away to Fujin's side with blood leaking from his lip and nose.

"Ahahahahaha! This is splendid, your ridiculous posse stands no chance against my amazon twins!" I said as Shiro and Alleyne landed down just infront of me. I looked down at their bottoms, they wore short shorts not skirts, but I could still see the full definition of their butts. I reached out and pinched both of them, Alleyne's eyes narrowed as she turned and Shiro giggled as she turned around. At the same time they rammed their elbows into my face causing my nose to gush of blood.

My body healed of the wounds and I stood up straight.

"Ahyahyahya...we're doing all the work, I don't like doing all the work. Kumagawa-kun." Shiro laughed back at me.

Alleyne just pointed one of her guns to my head. "What good is a Student Council President who likes to just sit around and watch? I hate behind the scenes people who sit around and do nothing while shit is going down! GET UP AND FIGHT WITH US OR I'LL FUGGIN KILL YA!"

O.o-Me "Well I planned to just sit and watch this battle unfold while I laugh occasionally and raise my hands like your puppet master...but I guess I can...get up and fight. Though I hate fighting." I hopped off of the desk with my hands in my pockets, I really do hate fighting. But perhaps Seifer-kun could make this fun for me. "Yeesh Iike the white twin better."

The moment I began to move was when Seifer started moving too.

"You may act all high and mighty now, punching bag. But Rinoa's gonna have her seat." Seifer said as the both of us slowly walked towards eachother, he lowered his gunblade to the ground and began to drag the blade along the floor as it made a scraping sound.

"Have her seat? I don't understand, perhaps she will." I said as two kitchen knives appeared in my palms as I raised my hands for a shrug.

"Have her seat in presidency jackass!" Seifer grunted pointing his gunblade at me in his unusual fighting stance.

Hmmm maybe, maybe not that depends on what you do here Seifer-kun." I said and with that we both phased out and appeared on the ceiling of the class room, I dashed at him and he ran at me in return swinging overhead attempting to lop my head off. I ducked him and grinned then tried to stab him right in the throat but he rammed his knee into my chest causing me to go falling off of the ceiling and back down towards the floor.

POW! I hit the ground hard then stood up as my body healed itself instantly.

"That healing ability of yours, you think it makes you invincible...but healing is only skin deep. It doesn't protect you from dying..." Seifer said with a grim look.

I looked around seeing both the Strauss Twins and the Posse had both stopped fighting and was watching us now. I looked up at Seifer with my usual smile. "I'm so happy you understand the ability...well you probably don't but you at least got one point correct. It doesn't stop me from dying, I'm so happy that I could just grab the first defenseless sucker I see and stab him to death."

With that he gave me a disgusting look, like I wasn't human or a piece of garbage. With that Seifer looked back at the Strauss Twins. "Did you hear that Alleyne and Shiro Strauss? This is the man that's going to become the Student Council President! Do you want your school ran by this sadistic brat? Or do you want a School President who'll actually fix up this dump of a West Wing? Get you new uniforms, new books, hell even new Instructors that care for their students?"

The Strauss twins both looked at me then back up at Seifer at the same time. "It doesn't matter who runs the school as long as it's not Rinoa." Both the twins said at the same time.

"Besides I kinda like Kumagawa-kun, he's funny. Ahyahyahya!" Shiro giggled.

My nose steamed and I felt my face and ears get hot. "KINDA LIKE KUMAGAWA?! AS IN YOU LOVE ME AND WANT ME TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND?" I asked.

Seifer glared. "We're in the middle of a fight you idiot!"

Shiro completely ignored the situation and stared at me for awhile. She cocked her head to the side. "Nope...like as in you're just funny to me."

I felt my body coldly turn to stone. "Oooooooh...thought I had a girlfriend...awww well that only makes my 995th Rejection. Anyway what was I doing before?" I asked scratching the side of my head with one of my knives.

Seifer leaped from the desk and flew through the air like a bat as he came down on me attempting to slash me in half. "Get serious asshole!" I hopped backwards dodging the slash as he cut into the floor boards.

"Sorry Seifer-kun, I don't really get serious unless a woman's life is on the line. So you'll only have the privilege of fighting me at 70 percent of my full power." I said launching myself towards him and swinging my knives to and fro, he slashed back and we clashed several times. Our arms were moving so fast they seemed almost none existent.

**"DEMON SLICE!" **Seifer slashed diagonally upward releasing a crimson cresent slash that flew like a disk at me, I hopped back and ducked it as it went flying over my head and leaving a massive gash in the side of the classroom the hole was thick enough for us to see the hallway outside the door.

"Whoa...your power level is over 9000!" I said mockingly.

"Still joking around!?" Seifer asked.

We were just about to go again when all of a sudden the door to the class room slid open and standing at the mouth of the door was a man with a long crimson cape, he had long black hair and crimson eyes with golden arm gauntlet. He glared at both me and Seifer then at the huge hole in the wall. "What the hell is going on in my classroom?" He asked.

"Instructor Valentine Sensei!" Alleyne and Shiro said at the same time.

"Wait what? Instructor Valen...you mean Vincent Valentine...on boy." I said for once dropping my smile and feeling cold sweats drip down my face.

The cold eyed Instructor stared at me. "Kumagawa Raku."

**Author's Note: Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy 7 has appeared as a Teacher in the FF8 world. But why does Kumagawa feel so uneasy around him? Vincent is the only person that Kumagawa stops smiling around, why is that? **


	8. 1st Semester Ep8: Kumagawa's Rage

_**1st Semester**_

_**Episode 8: Kumagawa's Rage  
**_

_About two years ago when Kumagawa Raku had first come to Balamb Garden, he was a young 14 year old boy and the school had just gotten to know him and his wicked nature. The young Kumagawa back in the day was very forceful with women and didn't take rejection well, he'd ask girls out and if they said 'No' he would forcefully cut up their faces with his blades so the girls would never again be pretty or asked out by other boys._

He'd also cut up their faces if the girls said 'Yes' out of fear.

_Out of all of the many hundreds of girls that refused there was one who said 'Yes'. One particular girl who found Kumagawa to be a unique individual and loved him fully for his sick sadistic personality. That student also had a father whom was an instructor..._

Kumagawa being a ward of the military state of Galbadia, was one to be watched out for. So there wasn't an instructor who didn't know the young boy's name and nature. When that certain Instructor had found out his daughter was fraternizing with Kumagawa, he immediately had her transferred to another Garden.

_That Instructor...was Vincent Valentine. Kumagawa's most hated enemy. _

The moment that bastardized instructor Vincent had opened that door, my heart dropped and suddenly I couldn't feel myself. I was losing myself to an epic rage that I hadn't felt the last time I'd seen him. "Seifer, did I not tell you and your little crew to never return to my classroom." Vincent spoke in that suave cool tone that I so hated. Seifer lowered his Hyperion, him Fujin and Raijin all drew back their weapons. Vincent was a juggernaut and to fight before him was taboo for he'd immediately shut down a fight between two elite SeeD level students in three seconds.

Vincent was known throughout most of the school as one of the most relentless Instructors in combat, he is very unforgiving to students who would waste their time fighting instead of furthering themselves in studies. He hated slackers and had no problem telling that to the students he deemed worthy of the title.

"Valentine-sensei...We're sorry." Shiro stopped her cocky little laughs and her face straightened to Alleyne's level. They now truly looked like twins as they both bowed their heads in respect to their instructor.

"Pffff whatever..." Seifer sheathed his Hyperion onto his belt and made his way to the door where Vincent stepped aside for him and his posse. He stopped at the door. "Punching bag President, this ain't over." With that he left with his two companions and they had disappeared from sight.

But the moment Vincent appeared before me, I didn't give two shits about Seifer and his empty threats. Vincent's eyes focused on me and mine on his. I gritted my teeth so hard I felt them grinding like jagged rocks, I clenched the wooden handles of my knives so tight I had gotten splinters. "Errrrrr..."

Everytime I see Vincent, everytime I get near him...my rage boils. He'd stolen from me something so precious, something so real. A girl who didn't hate me, a girl who loved me for me actually! Everyone gets what they want except me? Why was I deprived of it?! You don't think I know that I'm a disgusting human being? You don't think I know that I'm fucked up in the head? When I saw her, and she said yes. She looked in my eyes...IT WAS REAL! A girl who actually loved me for me, who knows...maybe that girl would have been able to turn me around.

But know one would ever know, thanks to this ASSHOLE!

"Errrrr...Valentine!" I said looking up at me.

"Kumagawa, fancy meeting you here." He said with his stale tone.

My body erupted with a crimson aura, I felt all of my power release at once as my black hair slowly began dying white. With my bloody left hand I ran my palm through my hair and slicked it back leaving only a single bang to lay before my face.

"I see you're still bitter aren't you? It's been so long since that day...you still..."

Before he could finish his sentence I'd stomped forward and appeared like a blur before him, my movements I assume were like I was standing still compared to this vampiric bastard. He held up his golden gauntlet as one of my knives which was meant for his face had clacked against the face of the gauntlet.

My right arm jerked back out from the recoil of the strike as I screamed out in rage. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I ignored the arthritis developing in my palms from gripping my knives too hard. The swing of my blades were left behind with a glowing crimson red sway.

CHANG!

PANG!

POW!

WHACK!

I swung left and right at high speed phasing out at high speed then appearing behind him, to the side, from the left, the right. It didn't matter how fast I moved or where I appeared he'd always block my strikes like they were nothing. I paused for a second in rage before him then hopped away quickly.

"I can't defeat this man." I said to myself, something of a ritual to quell my thirst for blood and end my cycle of rage. My white hair had once again gained it's onyx shine and it fell down no longer slicked back in the insidious hairstyle I'd made with my blood which I used like hair gel.

I lowered my hands and dropped the knives on my left and right, both of them landed on the tip of the blade right side up. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I suddenly felt my voice breaking. "Fuck this." I sucked it up and walked past him. He didn't draw his gun Cerberus even once which was something that just pissed me off.

I marched out of the class room and through the halls of the West Wing, as I came across the first flight of stairs I spotted Momo, Lecter and two other students I'd never seen before tagging along with them. "Kumagawa-senpai! We've managed to get two people to join the...student...council?" She said progressively slow as I coldly walked past her.

I was pissed, I wanted this day to just end already.

"Kumagawa...Kumagawa where are you going?" Lecter asked over and over.

I didn't say anything, I didn't do anything, I simply left the West Wing. I entered the Elevator on the central hall between the two Wings and took it down to the main lobby where I exited and retreated to my Dorm Room. I didn't care if I ran into Rinoa or anyone from her side of the school, I just wanted to go into my room and stay there.

Seeing Vincent would always make me feel like this, I'd be really pissed off at first trying to murder him or anyone else who got in my way. Then I'd calm down, give up and go to my room. I was like a pissy little kid who couldn't get what he wanted so I rampage until I get tired and go to sleep.

Once I'd gotten back to my dorm room, I closed the blinds, went to bed and shoved my face into the pillow. One would call this overreacting but then again I'm an over the top kind of guy.

_Here I am, once again crying myself to sleep over her._

I wish I could see her face, touch her skin, kiss her lips, gaze into her big green eyes again.

**Author's Note: Sorry this one ends so abruptly, I've been pretty busy with the Kel Party 1.5 story and other things. The next chapter tells us the history of Kumagawa and this mysterious girlfriend that he used to have. **


	9. 1st Semester Ep9: A new reason to bePrez

_**1st Semester **_

_**Episode 9: A new reason to be President! **_

"You always do this, you see that man then you go into this nervous brake down where you get really pissed. Use your full fighting power then you stop and get depressed and lay around in your room for afew days." The door to my dark dorm room slid open revealing a beam of light that seemed blinding. I held up a palm to cover my eyes like a creature from the darkness.

"The light! I can't take the ligggght!" I said jokingly.

Lecter kept the door open just to annoy me. "What do you want Lecter-kun? You know seeing...'That Man'...gets me like this? Don't bother me!" With that Lecter drew one of his pistols and shoved the heel of the gun into the dead center of my nose, immediately smashing it causing blood to squirt from my nose.

"Get up now!" Lecter roared seriously.

I held my nose which healed in under a second then, as not to get hit again. I obeyed and stood up before him, Lecter glared at me. We were the same height so our eyes met on a serious scale. "You are the Student Council President now you idiot...do you even know what that means?"

"That I get a harem, back massage and the rest of this school does as I want them to?" I replied with a shrug.

Lecter shook his head. "No you idiot, it means you'll get a chance at getting her back."

He didn't have to say her name, my eyes widened and my throat suddenly seemed dry. My heart began racing just thinking of her being in my presence again. "Shelke-san." That was her name. Shelke Sui Valentine, Vincent Valentine's only daughter. Two years ago when I was fourteen years old, I'd first gotten to Balamb Garden.

I grew up with an abusive father and a drunkard whore for a mother in Dollet Town. There wasn't much of a place for a kid like me to go, I'd run away from them and joined the Garden but by then it was already too late, the personality I'd developed wasn't ideal for a normal person. At a young age, I thought of things like rape, sex and lying to be normal. Boy was I brain washed...

I think deep down I just wanted someone to genuinely love me.

With my warped twistedness I'd melded into the community trying to find a girl to love me. Asking them out then cutting up their faces if they refused.

But one such girl, one had accepted my offer whole heartedly. A girl who loved me unconditionally, Shelke.

"What do you mean? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Becoming student council president will give you a chance to get her back." Lecter could see that I didn't get it still. He rolled his eyes and sighed then began to explain. "Gardens have made it a sport to invade one another's territory right? And it's mostly orchestrated by the Student Council of the Gardens in question. Shelke has been shipped off to another Garden, all we have to do is find out which Garden it is? Invade then take her back. Just that simple."

The news hit me like a ton of bricks, I stood there frozen for abit wondering if this was really possible, could I start believing in love again?

"Lecter-kun..." I grinned then reached out to my desk taking the student council armband out of one of my drawers. I strapped it back on over my left arm. "I've got five days left to until the inauguration, I won't let a damn thing stop me from being President and bringing back Shelke-san."

"For once you actually sound confident in yourself." My manager of general affairs added. "C'mon everyone's waiting to meet you in the cafeteria."

"Everyone?" I fastened my collar and made sure my uniform was straight as we left my dorm and into the bustling halls of the Dorm Facilities. Along the way Lecter explained.

"During our little expedition into the West Wing. Momo and I have managed to get a student to join the Student Council."

"Ok, so together with the Strauss twins that makes about four new members huh?" I added.

While my friend and I walked and talked we didn't seem to recognize our direction, we were heading towards the Central Lobby but we didn't notice the students in our path slowly but surely stepping out of the way. I suddenly felt my chest tighten, the air seemed thin and the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up. It was my instincts telling me that an enemy was near.

When you become the school's most hated student, you get a sense for these types of things.

My eyes shifted to my left to see Lecter, he'd shut his mouth and straightened his gaze looking forward. I matched his eyeline seeing on the horizon was a girl, she was tall with long brunette hair that seemingly covered the entire left side of her face. She wore a school uniform with a long skirt that went all the way down to her ankles.

"Hmmm..what's she doing here?" Lecter asked. He seemed to know this lovely young lady.

"She's pretty hot, do you know her Lecter-kun?" I asked waving alittle to her with my usual smile. One wouldn't be able to tell that I'd just gotten through crying acouple of minutes ago.

"Student Council President Elect and his Guard Dog. Fancy meeting the two of you here." She nonchalantly crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Nice to meet you, I'm glad you're able to recognize who your future master will be." I proclaimed with a smile.

The joke didn't catch with her, she simply glared at me.

"Her name is Tachibana Koyoi. She's the Captain of the Balamb Garden Tennis Team." Lecter reached into his lower back grabbing his twin pistols from their holsters. "Also she just happens to be a Rinoa supporter." I looked back at the Tennis Captain to see that she held a racket in her left hand and a black spiked ball in the other, it looked like a morning star that went to a mace.

"Prostrate yourself before Rinoa-sama, I Tachibana Koyoi of Rinoa-sama's Seven Sorceress. Hereby ask permission to kill this boy in your honor...Rinoa SAMA!" She screamed in ecstasy like someone had tickled her clitoris. Even I began to get excited up until she let the morning star fly serving it upward.

With that she whacked the morning star sending it flying towards us in a zigzagging motion, it stuck down students merely passing bow clocking them over the heads, hitting them in the torso or even taking arms and legs off. It was just that powerful and just that fast, the afflicted students however didn't seem to mind or was too afraid to do anything about it.

The black morning star was coming at us like a hedgehog on a mission.

POW POW!

Lecter slid infront of me like a loyal bodyguard and let two shots pop off from his pistols, the bullets collided with the mace ball and changed it's trajectory slightly, causing it to fly over our heads. "Along with the portfolio of possible allies for the student council, that old head master gave me an additional file inside the portfolio. A file on Rinoa's Sorceress Seven and all other students who would oppose the Student Council within this school." Lecter stood up straight crossing both of his guns and pointing them at Tachibana, he looked alittle cool with the barrel of his guns steaming. "It's good that we managed to run into one of Rinoa's infamous Sorceress Seven...I was getting alittle impatient my curiosity was killing me you see, I was beginning to doubt your existence."

"Well that sure was fun displaying your tennis skills, Tachibana-san. But I believe that will be enough for one day, don't you think?" I waved a hand off to her.

"Enemies of Rinoa-sama aren't allowed to TALK!" She exclaimed launching another morning star at us. **"Pyro Serve!" **

This particular morning star was set on fire and flew like a meteor at us. Both me and Lecter side stepped the ball and it blasted through a wall creating a massive burning hole. "My what an annoying woman, perhaps I should reform you. " I said summoning two culinary knives, one for each hand.

"Kumagawa, hang on...let me take her. I've been sitting backseat in this little pissing contest for awhile now." Lecter placed a hand on my shoulder then walked forth standing directly across from Tachibana.

"Alright Tachibana-san, it seems my slave wants to do battle with-" Before I could finish my sentence, Lecter turned and shot one through my forehead, my head whipped back from the force of the bullet and I fell out on the floor covered in a pool of my own blood. After healing in half a second I jumped to my feet again to view the battle.

**Tachibana Koyoi  
(Affiliation: Rinoa's Sorceress Seven)  
VS  
Lecter R Purgatory  
(Afflilation: Student Council, Manager of General Affairs) **

**FIGHT! **

"What kind of game is this? A process of elimination?" Koyoi asked pointing her racket at us.

Lecter shrugged. "Not really, I just wanna kill ya."

"Fine by me you bandaged dog, I'll first eliminate you then your master."

"Bitch that's the last time you're gonna call me a dog."

Koyoi served up three tennis balls then hit them with her racket launching them like spinning meteors at Lecter whom leaped up to the ceiling of the hallway and dashed along it upside down while firing both his guns. Koyoi grinned then began batting the bullets back like mini tennis balls back at Lecter whom flipped off of the ceiling dodging his own bullets again.

With that the distance between them were closed and they close enough to reach one another. Lecter held up both of his pistols but then he noticed his magazines were dry with the click of an empty hand cannon. Koyoi took her chance and stomped the ground hard enough to rumble the entire dorm hall, with that she whacked Lecter with her racket sending him soaring away.

"**Jenga Cannon!" **Koyoi slammed her tennis racket into the marble floor so hard that blocks of the floor flew up around her. Five marble squares which were as big as her head, she launched them all one at a time.

Lecter reloaded both of his pistols while flying backwards then performed a back flip landing against a standing column. By the time he looked up, he noticed the square meteors flying his way. **"Desperado" **Lecter clenched his teeth and began rapidly spinning while firing in a straight line, his bullets had gained maximum speed, increasing to the firing rate of machine guns. The bullets ate through the blocks like termites chewing through a piece of wood.

"You're marksman skills are first rate, Guard Dog. But you'll never hit me with your bullets." Koyoi's long brunette hair fluttered at her back like a hero's cape as she darted towards him. She zigzagged and juked left and right as Lecter's Desperado attack began to decrease in speed, she dodged and whacked bullets that got too close.

Lecter stopped his rapid spinning then returned to normal pointing his guns at the rapidly approaching Koyoi. **"Glacia Cannon!" **Koyoi served up a ball of ice she crafted from magic and whacked it towards Lecter.

"**Reflect Shot!" **At the last moment Lecter faded backwards and shot a round sending it flying towards the ground, it struck the floor at an angle then shot up near Koyoi who was completely off guard. The bullet penetrated her right shoulder as did Koyoi's ice spike strike through Lecter's stomach.

Both of them faded backwards abit throwing up blood at the same time.

CLAP! CLAP!

"Splendid, truly a splendid battle." I said walking up to Lecter-kun from the side. He held his stomach which was leaking enough blood to fill a small fish tank.

"The hell are you doing Kumagawa? Stay back, we're still fighting."

"Nope, the battle is your lose Lecter-kun. You have the most fatal wound, you'll be dead in acouple of seconds. So it's our loss for now." I said walking up to him and yanking the glacier out, Lecter screamed in pain then dropped to his knees. With that I placed a palm on his shoulder and began to heal his wound.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT A DUEL BETWEEN TWO STUDENTS? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Fufufufu, I think I'm the student council president, Tachibana-san. And I believe I don't really like your tone." I said with a smile. "I declare you the victor over my best friend and you show me such ungrateful whining, now I believe it's time for you to apologize." With that two of my culinary knives were stabbed into her feet sticking her feet to the floor as blood leaked from the bottom of her tennis shoes.

"Gahhhh wh-when did you?!" A confused Tachibana-san began trying to pry the knives from her feet but they wouldn't move. Seeing they wouldn't come out of her feet she began to serve again but two more of my knives stabbed her through her wrists causing her to drop her racket. "Im-Im-Im-Impossible...how are you doing..."

"If you apologize to me, I'll let ya go. Wait no...never mind I've changed my mind." I said with a shrug pulling another knife and phasing out then appearing stabbing her straight through her throat. I watched her eyes roll to the back of her head as I grinned. "Despite how I may look and act, I'm the kind who gets really pissed off when his subordinates lose."

By the time Lecter was able to stand again, Tachibana-san was dead. Lecter stood and sheathed his guns back into the holsters on his lower back then narrowed his eyes at me. He knew he'd lost the battle but it hurt him even more to be healed by me and have me finish the fight and his opponent for him.

"Now that that's over with, let's go and meet the new student council members. Whaddaya say?" I smiled turning my back on Koyoi's corpse.

**Author's Note: Kumagawa kills without a signal regret.  
**


	10. 1st Semester Ep10:The Student Council

_**1st Semester **_

_**Episode 10: The Student Council!**_

The cafeteria is open from 9am till 9pm, and students can order meals for the night and pick them up before curfew. The most popular dish in Balamb are the Balamb Garden hot dogs. The cafeteria is a popular hang-out spot for Balamb cadets to meet and exchange gossip. So it comes to no surprise that the meeting for the rest of the student council candidates would be here.

The cafeteria is a neutral zone, nothing really jumps off up here so I felt comfortable having a student council meeting here.

It was just afew minutes after Lecter's battle against Koyoi, he'd lost and he was bitter about it. I could tell because he wouldn't respond to the cheap shots I was making at his fighting techniques. As I'd told Koyoi-san before I killed her, I may be a perverted bastard who hates teenagers, but I do go the length for my allies...the very few of them.

We came into the cafeteria, the smell of rich hot dogs and floor cleaner blanketed the air and filled my noise making me both hungry and sick. I hated eating in the cafeteria...

The moment we walked in. "Kumagawa-senpai!" I heard Momo's childish voice scream out to me and I looked to the more north eastern corner of the cafteria. A massive round table was shoved into the corner with more than just afew students sitting around it. Excluding Momo, there were about five students sitting there at the table.

Lecter didn't say anything, he was still pissed off.

We trotted over and that's when I noticed exactly what I'd be dealing with, abunch of good for nothings. But hey that's the crowd I attract!

The first student I came upon was a male with long straight black hair, with bangs parted to either side of his forehead, he had crimson streaks running down from his cheeks to his neck, tattoos maybe? He had fair skin, dark lazy like eyes and he wore his Garden Uniform with leather motorbike gloves, coat open and a silver X shaped necklace hanging from a chain which was wrapped around his neck.

What was my opinion of this guy? Well, he looks like the strong and silent type...I hate guys like him.

The next guy was really weird and I was pissed off knowing he was a guy, I WANTED MORE GIRLS! He had navy blue short hair that was kind of like mine.(Picture of the story there, yes I am handsome.) Except he had strange irises there were yellow and red shifting outward, it was strange and cat like with slits. Is he a demon or something? He had average skin tone and wore his garden uniform as normally buttoned up as mine, except his uniform was a very dark blue for some reason...was he special? He had oval like glasses over his eyes which made him look like a tool but still pretty cool. Hey I rhymed!

What was my opinion of this person? Looks like a swell guy...maybe.

The third person from the right going clockwise was a girl and that's when my pants wiggled abit. And boy was she hot, she black wavy hair with blue and red end highlights. Icy blue eyes with golden flax. She had soft pale skin, she didn't wear a school uniform however. She wore that cute yellow dress with the pockets that resembled Selphie Tilmitt's attire, only her original cue on the outfit was a long red scarf that hang at her back like a cape.

What was my opinion of this person? Didn't matter, she was a girl!

The fourth character was male, which brought my spirits back down again. He has short spiky dark brown hair with a fade around the sides and back. Light brown eyes that complimented his coco colored skin. A large scar that is visible around his neck. He wore his uniform with the upper blazer tied around his waist and a white t-shirt covering his torso.

What was my opinion of this dude? Well he's black so that's a plus, but he's still a guy...what is this sausage fest?

The last was female and thank god because I was going to have a heart attack if it was another penis. She was gorgeous, lavender colored hair, starlight blue eyes and delicate skin. Her hair being cut to the nape of her neck. She wore the white shirt underneath her uniform blazer alittle cut off showing her belly button. TURN ON! She wore a pair of black skin tight-shorts underneath her skirt so I couldn't get any panty shots but the shorts was still a plus.

What was my opinion of this beautiful angel? She's a ten! Hands down one of the hottest chicks I've ever seen. I am blessed!

"Well well well, now that your personal descriptions have been burned into my brain. How about introduction?" I said offering a hand to them with my usual smile. "My name is Raku Kumagawa, everyone just calls me Kumagawa and I'm you're student council president elect."

"Momo will do the introductions! Kumagawa senpai! This guy here is Nihil Nox-senpai!" Momo like a spritely child dashed to the back of the first guy I described. She placed her hands lovingly on his shoulders. "He doesn't talk much but he agreed to help us after Momo convinced him!"

"That's not weird." I said staring down at him.

Nox stood to his feet quickly, breaking Momo's grip on his shoulders. In a really fast motion he grabbed the hilt of a katana which was resting against the table and drew it, the blade was as black as night which was cool, I'd never seen a black katana before. And just pointing afew inches from the space between my eyes.

"Listen, I don't really like you...but I'm going along with this for my own reasons. So don't think you can boss me around just because you're the head of this thing." Nox narrowed his eyes at me and I kept my usual smile.

"Boss you around? Nox-san, I wouldn't dream of it..." I lied.

Lecter placed both of his hands in his pocket. "You'll be bossed around and like it...if you don't feel free to come at me bro. But back talk is something we won't allow in the Student Council." Lecter stood pushed me aside so the blade now pointed at him. There was this long silent tension in the air, Lecter and Nox glared at one another then they parted.

Nox sheathed his katana and sat down crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

Momo exhaled silently, like she'd just dodged a bullet or cannon. The feeling was mutual, she walked over to the next guy with the creepy eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders now. "This is Graham Emers-kun. His hair style looks a lot like Kumagawa-senpai so I thought to ask him. And he said yes, he would help us."

Graham looked at me with a smirk while tipping up his glasses. "Yes, I thought it would be quite interesting. We've never had a student council president of your stature so, I figured what the hell."

"Thanks a lot for taking a gamble, though if you wanted you just could have said no. I really am looking for just girls though." I said and with that Graham's eyebrows sort of raised.

He was silent for asecond then began to chuckle. After his little laugh session, everyone at the table looked at him like he was nuts. "Sorry, Sorry... people with such god-honest straight forwardness as you is really hard to come by. I look forward to working with you, Kumagawa-san."

The next person in line, Momo was moving to her. The first GIRL, but she stood up. "My name is Alexandria Whiterainia. I really dislike perverted people like you Kumagawa-san. But I'm doing this for Headmaster Cid whose having a rough time right now! That is all." She said with crossed arms then sat down.

"Pleasure!" I made hand motions towards her breasts and her eyes widened, she quickly covered them with her arms and sighed furiously.

"Jerk." She murmurred.

Momo bowed to her then moved to the next person, the black guy. "This is Dame Cartwright-senpai. He joined before I even asked him."

Dame leaned back in his chair looking at everyone else at the table. "Psh...I just like Kumagawa's style. He's a funny motherfucker and that's it, following him should lighten up my school life which currently fucking sucks. Fuck you motherfuckers who thinks he ain't shit, he's cool wit' me."

"Awesome." I said giving Dame-san a thumbs up.

He just chuckled right along with Graham. "I can't tell if they really mean it or they're making fun of me." I whispered to Lecter who just shrugged.

The last girl, with the lavender hair stood up. "I am Rin Bosmeri, I transferred to Balamb Garden roughly a year ago. I've joined the student council because I believe the school to truly be corrupt from the inside. Despite you...being the way you are, Kumagawa. You are true to yourself, that much is worth respecting atleast." She bowed her head to me.

"Thank you, I also like your boobs." I said in matter-o-factly tone.

POW!

I felt one of her knee high combat boots shove into my face, I felt my nose snap and heart my flesh pound against the floor. I stood up about a second later completely healed. "Alright...now that we're all introduced. I hope you all know this doesn't mean you're all apart of the student council yet." The moment I said this all of them stood up out of their seats.

"What?!" Nox gritted his teeth.

"You tryin' to fuck with us, Kuma?" Dame stood up, he was easily the tallest guy here standing at 6 feet.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Alex crossed her arms to her chest not to expose her breasts to me.

"You should all settle down, of course I wouldn't bring abunch of complete strangers into the student council. I don't even know if you're all undercover working for Rinoa-san. My current nemesis. Anyway you have to prove yourself, it's only fair...Alleyne-kun and Shiro-san had to."

"Ugh...and how do we prove ourselves?" Alex rolled her eyes.

Dame glared down at Alex. "Bitch, if you don't wanna be here then leave."

Alex puffed up her cheeks then looked away. "Jerk." She whispered.

"What's the test, Kumagawa-san?" Graham tipped his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"It's simple, so easy you don't have to life a single pencil. We simply crush Rinoa-san, all of her supporters, all of her booths, all of her friends, all of her connections. We completely destroy all chances of her ever becoming Student Council President." I said with my usual innocent smile. I loved showing my innocent face while talking about grim stuff, it always got me feeling so good.

Lecter grinned, he came out of his slump in a second. "Finally some fucking action."

"Yes, now we'll be taking the fight to them. If you manage to defeat or kill atleast one important player on Rinoa-san's side then you will gain admittance to the Student Council." I said with a smile raising a finger.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the East Wing, second floor. **_

Walking through the halls side by side with their sleeves hanging to their sides making their hands almost nonexistent was Shiro and Alleyne Strauss. Their pigtails swished behind them left and right.

"Alleyne-onee-san, where were we suppose to meet Kumgawa-san and the others?" Shiro laughed as she rubbed behind her back. She comically stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth.

Alleyne the darker of the twins simply narrowed her eyes. "I can't remember...where are we even?"

"Ahyahyahya...Looks like we're lost!" Shiro laughed waving her hands in the air. "We're lost! We're lost! We're lost! Maybe a handsome prince will show up and sweep us off our feet?"

Alleyne crossed her arms. "Getting lost is nothing to get happy over Shiro-tan."

**Author's Note: Kumagawa is going on the offensive against Rinoa, and the Strauss twins are lost! I made a huge risk introducing so many Ocs at once. But whatever it seems to work, they all compliment eachother. Hope you guys enjoyed seeing your characters! And I bet ya can't wait til next update!**

**Also, sorry the update took so long. I was lost for abit but now I'm found, I know I threw acouple of you off suddenly updating Clan INFAMOUS. But I truly don't wanna start it until RIVAL SCHOOLS reaches it's 3rd Arc. I will also delete that new rival schoolz I made, I can't have any distractions. Sorry for throwing you all for a loop ONCE AGAIN!**


	11. 1st Semester Ep11: The War Begins

_**1st Semester**_

_**Episode 11: The War begins! **_

_**In the Quad... **_

The Quad was especially quiet today for some reason, the Quad was a place where students would come to relax, a neutral spot where one wanted to rest and gossip much like the cafeteria. But the outdoor courtyard was quiet, there wasn't a single soul in it beside Rinoa, Selphie and Zell.

Rinoa stood with her long beautiful white wings stretched from her back, each wing spanning the size of a human's body. Zell and Selphie stood like zombies mesmerized by the beautiful white glow of her feathers. The sorceress held her palm infront of her watching one of her white feathers dance in her palm.

"What are Kumagawa's movements?"

"He's currently hiding out in the West Wing with the rejects. I think it's about time we launched an attack Rinoa-san. I'm sick of all this waiting!" Zell said punching into his palm.

"Normally, I wouldn't go the violent route but Zell-chan is right. It's already been three days...it's Friday. He's get inaugurated on Monday." Selphie pleaded stepping to Rinoa's back alittle closer. "If you wanna be President, Rinoa-chan then I think now is the time to act."

"Of course it is." Rinoa said which surprised both of them. "That's what I've been waiting on this whole time...the Weekend. Most the students will leave to Balamb or Dollet during the weekend, nobody actually stays here. While the school is empty, it'll be our personal warzone. Kumagawa will have no place to hide."

"Ahh..I see...fighting in front of the students isn't really going to gain us any leeway when it comes to election time. The school doesn't really like Kumagawa being president, but they wouldn't like a violent sorceress to be president either." Walking down the tier from the main branch of the school was Quistis Trepe, she came down slowly with a smile. "You've got my support."

Rinoa smiled crushing the feather in her palm. "When classes end today, attack...don't hold anything back."

* * *

**Second Floor Class Halls- East Wing **

Alleyne and Shiro both sat side by side against the wall near a group of lockers. Both of their cheeks were sunken, their eyes were in a haze and their pigtails were in a mess. They looked like they hadn't bathed or been groomed in days. "A-A-Alleyne-onee-chan...is this how we're gonna die? Lost on this weird floor?" Shiro whispered. "I'm so hungry...so-so-so- thirsty..."

"We've been lost on this floor for three days...this is...a dumb way to go." Alleyne gritted her teeth.

Alleyne and Shiro had never left the West Wing before, they'd always get food delivered to them using their student allowance which they earned through online trading using the old computer lab in the West Wing. Despite their combat skills they are terrible with directions, being lost the moment they turn a corner.

Shiro squealed holding her little tight stomach trying to quell the hunger pains. "Kyaaaaaaaa...haaaa...umph..."

Alleyne shut her eyes. "Wake me up when civilization is found."

Shiro panicked. "No! No! Onee-chan you mustn't fall asleep! YOU MUSTN'T! ONEEEEE-CHAAAAAN!"

* * *

_**Second Floor Computer Lab-West Wing**_

_**(Kumagawa's POV)**_

"Where are Alleyne and Shiro? Momo haven't seen them since recruiting?" Momo said as I stood at the black board while everyone else sat at computer terminals scattered across the room. Momo did have a point I haven't seen Alleyne and Shiro since I'd stormed off from seeing that douchebag Vincent.

"Dunno, hey Alex-chan. Can ya go out and find them?" I asked.

Without a word, Alex stood up from her terminal and walked off leaving the room. The moment it swung shut I turned back towards the student council. "Okay everybody it's time to talk strategy, it's gonna be zero hour when classes end today. Rinoa has been holding off on her attacks for the past three days...my guess is she's going to attack us when the school has been vacated."

"Yeah, it would make more sense to attack during that time." Lecter nodded.

"Less students, nobody actually stays at the Garden over the weekend, they use their student allowances to head out into the cities." Graham added to Lecter's analysis.

"Damn, we're at a big ass disadvantage man. I mean it's like what? Ten of us, and Rinoa got like half the school on our asses." Dame added as he chewed on the eraser of a pencil, it danced and dangled in his mouth.

"With the school empty, whether they come into the West Wing or not won't make a difference. Not even the West wing students like the hang around on the weekend." Graham nodded. "So what is your strategy, Kumagawa san."

"Not to worry, I got it all figured out. We have to first take control of the school's security system." I said at a small circle I'd drawn on the board. "The security system has cameras on every area of the school. Once we can gain control of that, we'll be able to determine our enemies position and we'll be able to gang up on them one by one."

"Gang up on them? That's for pussies." Dame flipped me off giving me the middle finger. "I ain't jumpin' nobody!"

"We don't have a choice Dame-san. If we go in with an all out one on one brawl, it'll give the rest of Rinoa's forces a chance to gather and then we'll be overwhelmed." Rin added.

Dame gave Rin a thumbs down. "I can take em out one on one before the other forces gather."

"Yeah you can, maybe. But there isn't a guarantee everyone else can defeat their opponent in under afew seconds. That's a risk we can't really take, we only have one shot with this after all." Rin argued back with Dame who thought about it for awhile then gave in with a shrug.

"'iight." He nodded.

"Let's get started on this as soon as possible. There's no doubt in my mind that Rinoa's probably thought of the same thing." I added. "Dame-san, Graham-kun you both go and secure that security room...oh and keep your cellphones on so we can stay in communication." I said holding up my mobile. With that the two boys stood and left the computer lab.

BEEEP!

BEEEP!

Speaking of my mobile, it began vibrating. I clicked the answer button on my touchscreen. "Hello, Kumagawa Raku."

"KUMAGAWA-SAN! IT'S ALEX! ALLEYNE AND SHIRO ARE IN TROUBLE. WE'RE IN THE EAST WING, SECOND FLOOR...WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Alex's voice screamed through the phone.

My eyes widened.

I put my phone in my back pocket and turned towards the door. "Everyone let's go, we've got action." With that everyone stormed out after me. We all ran as a group down through the West Wing tier and took the branch hall connecting the East and West wing. Here we made our way up to the second floor near Quistis Trepe's classroom.

Before we even reached the scene I could hear blade clashing echoes in the hall.

We rounded the next corner to see Alleyne and Shiro lying face first on the floor while a beaten and battered Alex was standing just barely on one leg. Her opposition was Raijin and Fujin, behind them was a crowd of students wielding swords and spears. I phased in just infront of Alex with my hands in my pockets.

"Oi, good afternoon Fu and Raijin-san. I'm almost certain that it's not 5PM, it's only 1:15 classes doesn't let out for roughly another four hours." I said and with that the restless students behind them spat and screamed at me.

"Yeah, we just figured we'd save Seifer some time and kill you guys off early, ya know?" Raijin chuckled.

Fujin simply glared at us. "DIE NOW."

"Disobeying orders are punishable by death in most militaries..."

"Who cares we ain't on your side, ya know?" Raijin held up his heavy staff with the weighed ends.

"ATTACK!" Fujin ordered the horde of students behind her.

With that I threw over a dozen knives into the crowd of students striking some of them through the chest, arms, thighs, foreheads **"Human Dartboard."**. At the same time Lecter pulled up his twin pistols and shot them with such speed they made the clanking sound of machine guns** "Desperado".** Bullets pierced through bodies, arms and legs. Rin followed up drawing her bow and arrowds knocking up to ten arrows on the string at once and releasing a scatter shot of arrows. **"Flock Shot" **

Two more waves of students had come and with that Momo dashed past me and Lecter holding up her bazooka. **"Flare Cannon!" **Momo pulled the trigger releasing a jet of fire that engulfed the five students advancing and the last wave was taken care of by Nox.

Nox phased infront of us drawing from his katana then quickly resheathing it. **"Zangetsu Shimenei" **He said the moment his black katana clicked back into the sheath. Massive crimson slashes appeared in the air knocking back the second wave of the students.

In seconds only Fujin and Raijin remained standing, the both of them didn't seem too impressed by our display.

"Now it's only two of you." I said holding up two culinary knives. "Momo-chan, Nox-san, get Alleyne, Shiro and Alex outta here. Take them down to the Infirmary quick."

Momo strapped her bazooka to her back. "Yes Kumagawa-senpai!" With that Momo dashed over picking up Alleyne while Nox silently whipped Shiro onto his shoulder. An injured Alex followed closely behind them and they were all gone. Leaving me, Lecter and Rin with Fujin and Raijin.

"You just played into our hands, ya know?" Raijin grinned.

"FACADE." Fujin waved her hand off to the right.

"That's right, those punks just now were just there for you to show us what you can do. Now we got a handle on your fighting power, ya know?" Raijin laughed. "This'll be a cinch, ya know!"

"I'm confused, is this the part where we're suppose to be worried? Please, come at us bro." Lecter grinned holding up his twin pistols.

"I'll fight you with all that I am." Rin knocked back an arrow and pointed it at Fujin.

"Fufufufufu...quite a turn out this is." I held up my knives.

* * *

_**Security Room Sub Floor**_

The security room was one of the many Sub Floors that Balamb has hidden away, the Security Room can only be reached by anyone of the student council, or any staff member. It's impossible for students to reach it without an ID card. Something that Graham and Dame had stolen from a staff member reprimanding a bunch of younger students. The ID card can be used by pressing the bar code on the card against the scanner on the button panel in the elevator.

CHING...

The elevator chimed as Graham and Dame made their way out, the Security Room was nothing one would expect it to be. A small janitor like closet with multiple screens, no. The Security Room for Balamb Garden was huge, it was a wide open black room with a control panel, 70 inch screen with multiple 10 inch screen surrounding it.

Images flashing on and off, different camera angles and such.

"Wow, Balamb Garden's security system. Amazing." Graham tipped his glasses up thoroughly impressed.

Dame shrugged. "Whatever, the Security System's ours. Now can I get a less borin' job." With that the tower of a student pulled out his mobile and before he could so much as dial a number a whip wrapped around the neck of the phone and was yanked out of his hand and tossed along the floor shattering on impact.

Graham and Dame both turned around to see Quistis Trepe in her SeeD Instructor uniform standing at the door of the security room tipping her glasses up. Her whip snaking around the room like a living serpent. "Hello boys, did you know that it's against the rules for a student to be on this floor?"

**Author's Note: It's not even zero hour yet and battles have been jumping off! Can Kumagawa and his student council survive?! **


	12. 1st Semester Ep12: The Weekend BattlePT1

_**1st Semester**_

_**Episode 12: The Weekend Battle PT1**_

**Security Room: Sub Floor **

Within the wide dark room of the Security office, Graham and Dame stood across from Quistis whose whip swirled around her form like an impatient serpent. Despite the dire situation he was in Dame could do nothing else but grin, he was faced with one of most powerful Instructors in the Garden.

Dame was a boy who grew up in luxury, born from a family of Woodsman. His father Miles Cartwright the successful woodsman of the Galbadian Continent raised Dame into a strict household. Teaching him the ways of a business man, but his knack for fighting and utter digust of boring business lectures and meetings drove him away to the Balamb Garden where he'd escaped his father and sought the life of violence and cutting loose.

So facing such a fearsome beast like Quistis was just another joy ride for Dame.

"I don't really like battling against students but a friend of mine needs this position occupied. Save yourselves some humility and kindly leave. " Quistis sexily winked at boys, the wink though as sexy and engaging as it was. Didn't effect the boys in the slightest.

Dame clenched his teeth. "Yeah well we got orders to secure this position to, ya heard? The only way we comin' out diss' piece is if you throw us out!"

Graham tipped his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "My brutish talking comrade here is right. We cannot give up this position that easily."

"Well I was hoping it wouldn't come to that but...oh well." Quistis grinned and with that she stomped forth at the same time as Dame and Graham whom advanced towards Quistis like two bolts. Dame charged like a bull at Quistis but the distance between them was filled with the Instructor's Whip.

The whip slashed through Dame's cross armed defenses whipping him along his right shoulder and cutting through the blazer of his uniform drawing blood. The red muck had oozed up from his right shoulder like a geyser of red. Dame's eyes were wide, he didn't expect Quistis' dragon hide whip to be so fast.

The whip was an onyx black color but upon close gaze one could see the spotted dragon like scales designed along the base of the whip and at the tip was a small claw that was as sharp as any blade.

Graham followed up with Dame pointing his middle and index finger at Quistis. **"Thundaga"**

Quistis smirked at Graham's attack, a giant magical rune was imprinted on the ceiling and it opened producing a bolt of white lightning. In retaliation Quistis raised one finger to her beautiful lips and winked at Graham and Dame just seconds before the bolt struck her and faded her body to dust.

"Gotchya bitch!" Dame cursed holding his shoulder.

Graham's eyes sparked behind his glasses feeling Quistis' presence not yet gone. "Not quite..." He turned around quickly but not quick enough.

**"Dragon's Flight"** The whip lashed both Graham and Dame across the back juggling them both into the air. With that Quistis phased out like a phantom and appeared in mid air slashing before the two boys and scissor kicking them sending them both at the same time hurling into the glass wall above the elevator.

They fell down on their faces then slowly raised to their feet.

"Damn this bitch ain't no joke. We gotta use our GF." Dame said holding his shoulder.

Graham shook his head off quickly negating the idea. "We can't use our Gfs in the school other than the Training Facility remember. There's a barrier that cancels the GF summoning...to stop the school from being destroyed."

"Motherfuck!" Dame cursed.

Quistis phased in above the boys with her hands free, he whip was coiled around her frame like a new addition to her skirt. **"Blizzaga" **She chanted thrusting her palms and down and creating two massive glaciers which disrupted the floor beneath them causing floor panels to pop up and hit the ceiling. Both Dame and Graham split apart quickly sliding away at two different angles.

'Fuck, I can't even get close to this bitch. I can't use magic and her whip is keepin' me at a distance. I never fought somebody like this before.' Dame thought clenching his teeth. 'My only hope is to rely on Graham to gimme an opening.'

* * *

**Central Lobby-Garden Base Floor**

The elevator split open revealing Momo whom was carrying Alleyne on her back, though Momo was a small girl at nearly 5 feet even. She was physically strong from carrying around a two ton bazooka all day and everyday. She carried Alleyne on her back lapping up her thighs onto her sides.

Nox came out of the elevator second walking nonchalantly with Shiron across his shoulder like a corpse, and finally Alex came from the hub elevator. Bruises spotting her face and body with afew ruffled patches on her uniform, wounds all given to her by the Disciplinary Committee members Fujin and Raijin and their combined assault.

"The Infirmary's over here, follow Momo!" Momo cutely squeaked in her third person tone. Both she and Alex ran for it, taking the eastern corridor towards the Infirmary in the midst of the corridor there stood a male student in all black with a fur collar, his dirty blonde hair draped down in bangs over his forehead hiding a diagonal grotesque scar across his face.

"I can't let you go any further." He said looking towards the two girls as a massive lion like aura pushed the girls back allowing no passage to the Infirmary.

Nox who lagged behind, walking as though he had all day came late. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Squall, it took him only a second to assess the situation. Upon seeing Nox, Squall pushed off of the wall in his lax position and drew his gunblade from the holster on his left side.

Nox grunted and set Shiro down gently against a wall. "Nox-san!" Momo started as Nox silently trotted past both she and Alex. He stood across from Squall with his katana gripped in his left hand.

Both the mutes glared at one another, accepting eachother as opponents. Nox then held his katana up horizontally to his body without drawing it from it's sheath. At the same time Squall began loading his gunblade with golden shells. After fully loading the blade he brought it up to his shoulder in his peculiar fighting stance.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before here." Squall said first, which was rare in a fight.

Nox's eyes stayed leveled and cleared. Despite facing possibly the strongest swordsman in the school his gaze did not falter.

'Someone whose just as a closed off as I am, never thought I'd see the day.' The gunblade hero thought as he took one step forward. "I don't really care much for this Student Council stuff, but it seems important to Rinoa. Important enough to stomp anyone who even attempts to come here for treatment."

"Such a sad day in Balamb history, the man who struck down one of the strongest Sorceress of all time stands before me here a gate keeper to an infirmary? How the mighty have fallen." Nox said pointing his hilt at Squall. "It truly sickens me, sickens me to my stomach to see you squander your talents with this..."

"The same could be said about you." Squall pointed the tip of his gunblade at Nox whom phased out using that opportunity to get in close to Squall. Squall taken back by his speed, his eyes widened but was able to catch Nox within the gaze of his eye. Nox quickly drew his katana from his sword in a fast right slash which Squll parried with ease. Nox came back with a another slash then another at such high speed that one could just barely see the swordsman's drawing hand.

Squall slashed left and right parrying more of Nox's blows, with that the gunblading emo dashed at Nox attempting to stab him but Nox quickly slashed upward parrying the attack then slashed down attempting to slice Squall straight down the middle of his face. With that Squall slid away with a pressurized back step that caused the wind to burst from a pocket between the two.

Nox quickly sheathed his katana again. "You don't deserve the strength you possess Squall Leonhart, allow me to relieve you of your position as top swordsman." Nox phased out and appeared behind Squall sliding to his right then drawing his katana with a fast swipe from right to left. Squall once again just barely noticed Nox's presence which saved his life again, WHACK! Their blades collided sparking off afew flare sparks which disappeared on contact with the floor.

'Fast...if he moves even alittle bit faster he'll get me. Someone like this was in Balamb Garden?' Squall thought narrowing his eyes.

"I'VE TRAINED IN IAIDO AND SWORDSMANSHIP SINCE THE TIME I WAS ABLE TO EVEN LIFT A SWORD!" Nox screamed as he swung his katana slashing at Squall who blocked and slashed back at Nox who parried his blows also. "GENIUSES WITH A BLADE LIKE YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE TRUE STRUGGLES OF HARD WORK, BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS!" Nox swung down his katana hard releasing a wave of crimson aura that burst Squall backwards.

Squall whipped his gunblade back up to his shoulder in his lax position. "Ha and you know the meaning of hard work, sweat and tears? Bullshit...being a genius or not has nothing to do with my swordsmanship. It's my drive and pride that gets me through every battle...my pride as a lion will see me through this battle as well."

On the side lines Alex and Momo watched patiently, they both stood guard over Alleyne and Shiro's unconscious bodies. "Nox-san is going head to head against Squall. It looks pretty even!"

"Wow, I never thought there was anyone aside from Seifer who could fight equally with Squall." Alex added still gripping her left forearm in pain. "We might actually be able to pull this off." Alex's eyes stared moodily at the battle.

"GO GO GO NOX-SAN! MOMO IS CHEERING FOR YOU!" Momo jumped up throwing her fists in the air.

Squall's gunblade began to glow with an azure blue aura while Nox's entire body was encased in a crimson coat of aura as well. **"Rough Divide!" **Squall leaped into the air and pressed against an invisible wall of air flying down at Nox like an arrow. **"Rashoumon!" **Nox screamed at the same time as his body also pressed forward leaving behind three crimson after images.

Their blades crossed creating an explosion which blew out the ceiling completely. Nox slid to a stop on the opposite end, his body was steaming like a furnace that was cooling down. Squall landed down on his feet as well, only his right sleeve being cut. While Nox received a scrape along his katana's sheath.

'At the last second he used his sheath to block my attack.' Squall thought looking back at Nox.

Nox stared back at Squall. "Bring them through."

With that Momo and Alex dragged Alleyne and Shiro past Squall and over to the stairs leading to the Infirmary, it wasn't until then did Squall realize he was defeated. Nox had gained access to the area that Squall was guarding allowing Momo and Alex to pass through into the infirmary.

"You...what's yer name?" Squall asked.

"Nihil Nox." Nox sheathed his katana and began walking up the stairs towards the Infirmary, once again as if he had no real obligation to, in no hurry.

**Author's Note: Dame and Graham are in a pinch with Quistis, Nox was able to defeat or partially defeat Squall, the Strauss twins are still knocked out from hunger...but what of Kumagawa and the others?**


	13. 1st Semester Ep13: The Weekend BattlePT2

_**1st Semester**_

_**Episode 13: The Weekend Battle PT2**_

_**2 years earlier...**_

"Well no girl wants to go out with me or be my girlfriend, I wonder why? Is it because I cut their faces up when they reject me? Can't be right?"

"_Are you delusional?" _

"_Who are you?" _

"_The name's Lecter R Purgatory, and I have a girlfriend!" _

"_Wait what? How'd you get a girlfriend? By the way, my name's Kumagawa Raku!" _

"_Everyone knows you have to torture a girl into being your girlfriend. You can't just cut their faces up when they say no, that's a newbie move." _

_**now...**_

Lecter was a handsome boy, though no one could ever tell because of the white bandages he covered his face with. He had long jet black hair that came down to his shoulders in a curtain to his back neck. He wore his uniform as well fitted as Kumagawa, buttoned up to the top, ironed with a crease and not one speck of dirt or filth on the fabric.

He stood with his eyes closed reminiscing of the first conversation both he and Kumagawa had. 'Look at us now Kumagawa, fighting side by side for the fate of the school...who would've thunk it. Two little perverted, anti-social, homicidal brats fighting to become the rulers of the school."

He snapped back into reality as he stood directly across the hall from Raijin, his opponent. Raijin ended up being Lecter's opponent from a draw of strings between Kumagawa, Rin and himself. They decided to take their fight to the third floor of the East Wing, which was pretty much empty due to afew class cuts and class still being in session.

This didn't concern Raijin nor Lecter.

Bolts of yellow lightning bounced off of Raijin's body as naturally as a conductor. He didn't Raijin was the lightning elemental amongst the possess, much like Kumagawa who possesses an ability over regeneration. Raijin controlled lightning as a natural element without using MP. Controlling electricity was as natural to Raijin as breathing to the next human.

Knowing these facts Lecter wasn't afraid, he simply smirked and raised his twin pistols. "You gonna stand there all day or are you actually gonna come and get it?"

Raijin glared at Lecter, his eyes going completely white losing himself in the rage and lightning. A bolt of electricity sparked off from his left ear and took out a light fixture above causing it to hang from the ceiling.

As if that was the signal, Lecter quickly placed his arms up in a cross and open fired. **"Desperado!" **He fired off crimson streams at Raijin whom like a bolt of yellow lightning flickered to the ceiling then zapped himself down to the area behind Lecter. Lecter's red eyes widened feeling Raijin's presence but it was too late to duck or dodge.

Raijin's huge bronze palm had gripped the side of Lecter's head, gripping it firmly like a basketball and forcing his body crashing him through a door. Lecter's body limply flipped and skipped into the empty class room crashing into a group of desks.

"Damn...that was so uncool." Lecter said as he rubbed his sleeve across his nose clearing it of blood then standing and pointing his guns at Raijin whom was making his way into the room, he had to duck his head to get in through the front door but his bulky arms widened the door abit. Lecter licked the top of his lips as if he'd seen something delicious. "Come at me bro."

"I ain't holding back, ya know."

"Fucking idiot who told you to do that?" Lecter grinned.

Raijin charged electricity into his weighted staff and it buzzed and glen with a static like electric charge. Lecter pointing his guns to the ground firing two rounds from the right gun and the bullets shot straight into the ground, disappearing. Raijin raising an eyebrow but soon forgot about it as he flew towards Lecter.

"**Raishin Blitz!" **Raijin screamed as his entire body formed a ball of lightning , he charged at Lecter like a wild bison. But just before he could reach the gunman the twin bullets came up from the floor shoot one through each of Raijin's arms, this attack caught the brute off guard canceling his lightning blitz.

"**Mole Shot!" **Lecter said naming his attack as he stepped forward booting Raijin square in the face sending the big man flying out of the class room, through the door and out into the clean marble hall again. Raijin began to pick himself up feeling blood seep down his bicep and forearms.

"That outta cut down the insane power in those arms." Lecter stepped out into the middle of the hall across from Raijin who leered at him.

"THAT AIN'T GONNA STOP ME, YA KNOW?!" Raijin's all white eyes furiously glen with electricity shooting from them like jets. With a zapping like teleportation, Raijin appeared infront of Lecter slamming his forearm into the gunner's neck clothslining him. As Lecter did a series of flips Raijin followed up by slamming his weighted staff directly on Lecter's stomach pinning him to the ground with a terrible bone shattering sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lecter screamed in pain. "Gahhh!" His screams followed by a gushing vomit of blood.

"**Raishin Current!" **Raijin raised his left hand and a bolt of lightning crashed through the ceiling and struck his fist. The electrical current traveled through his body then through the staff and into Lecter shocking him then traveling outward through the floor short circuiting everything on the floor around them.

After the electrical shot Raijin stood in the middle of hall staring down at a seemingly lifeless Lecter, the hanging lights above their heads blinked on and off. Lecter's body was charred and blackened from the shock, so it was hard to make out a facial expression amongst the bundle of bandages on his face.

Raijin kicked Lecter over the face hard, his head simply snapped from right to left. "Hmmm..." Raijin turned his back and began walking towards the stairs leading to the second floor where Fujin was fighting. Raijin pulled the door to the stairwell open and walked through.

"Oi..."

With the eerie sound of a deader's voice, Raijin had paused. His heart skipped abit as he slowly turned to see Lecter standing, blood dripping from the bandages on his face and his neatly worn uniform now damaged and charred. "Don't start what you can't finish. Fatboy."

At the insult Raijin's eyes had turned white again with fury, he slammed his staff down blasting a current of electricity towards Lecter whom simply whipped his left pistol from right to left in a powerful swing, the wind cutting swing slashed through the current completely canceling it before it could reach him. "That shit's getting old. But don't worry, I'll show you something that'll always be in style."

Raijin roared and dashed at Lecter again. Lecter held his pistols up to his cheeks and grinned showing a wide chesire smile. Suddenly his guns began to glow a dark aura, so dark that the metal of the pistols began to slowly etch to black. **"Hell Sing" **With that Lecter laughed maniacally as he raised his guns and open fired shooting black skulls as high speed from his pistols.

The dark skulls screamed like dying souls as they collided with Raijin with black explosions of dark elemental power. Lecter fired the guns as fast and accurately as any rifle. The bullets struck Raijin at nearly 900 rounds a second. The huge lightning elemental brute slowly began sliding backwards as the screaming skulls of women, children and dying warriors struck him, exploding and popping on his skin.

Suddenly Lecter stopped firing and lowered his left gun but kept his right erect, he pointed it directly at Raijin's head and pulled the trigger once shooting one skull and striking Raijin in the head causing him to go crashing through three walls and falling below to the central lobby and crashing into the fountain below.

"Jackpot." Lecter said blowing the rising steam from his pistol barrel.

* * *

_**(Kumagawa's POV) **_

The second floor hallway was a mess, I could just barely believe how much devastation had been caused in just under afew seconds. At my side was Rin Bosmeri, she was down on one knee her body covered in blood and bruises from the onslaught of Fujin. I thought it would be 'ok' for Rin to take on Fujin alone, but that was pretty foolish.

Fujin was far stronger than that bumbling dope, Raijin she's always hanging around.

Rin couldn't last anything longer than acouple seconds against Fujin which was nowhere near what I expected. I wanted to see panties and tits bounce during the fight atleast.

"SURRENDER." Fujin said in her own phrase bursts. She held up her pinwheel to her side. Fujin much like Raijin, has the ability to control a certain element, Wind.

Wind was an extremely dangerous element, she could cut out the oxygen from around us at any moment. Keep us from getting too close and stop any projectiles that fly at her and send it right back at us. Fujin truly had the perfect defense. "I would surrender...I really would, but I'm just not in the mood for that right now." I said with a smile.

"Kumagawa-san, I don't mean to be the barer of bad news here but we're kind of losing. Don't you think we should retreat?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought that a long time ago." I said with a shrug. And I did, I didn't expect a battle to break out this early so I didn't exactly plan for this.

"Then let's..."

I cut Rin off. "Don't you think we'd be gone if I knew how we COULD escape? Fujin has this entire floor blocked off by a barrier of Wind. So no one can get in or out." It wasn't until then did Rin notice too, the hallway windows, doors, airways and ducts were all closed off by a thick white barrier of rushing wind. Though it was silent, the wind was rushing fast enough to slice off a appendage or two...trust me. I've tried, thank god for my healing ability.

"YOU...ONLY KNOW DEFEAT." Fujin calmly laid it out on the table.

"I think not, infact when I've defeated you. I'll grope you like your father should have done when you first got breasts." I made two culinary knives appear in my palms.

Rin sighed. "Disgusting, must everything you say be some sort of sexual innuendo?"

**Author's Note: Kumagawa against Fujin, Lecter was able to bring it home against Raijin but is that only the tip of the ice berg? How does Kumagawa plan to defeat the invincible Fujin?" **


	14. 1st Semester Ep14: The Meeting Place

**1st Semester**

**Episode 14: The meeting place!**

_**Security Room-Sub Room **_

The walls within the security room began to peel, explosed wires and busted ceiling tiles with hanging, sparking wires were exposed above. Dame and Graham were like two beaten ragdolls, their uniforms were torn and worn.

Bruises spotted their cheeks, foreheads and even their necks. The battle with Quistis was not in their favor, the gap in sheer power and magical intellegence was too broad. Graham would fire spells from a distance which would only get deflected or dodged.

Dame was of no use during the entire fight, he was so covered in blood that his uniform seemed to have been painted red. He was down on one knee holding his massacred right shoulder, his entire body trembled in pain.

Graham had less wounds, seemingly fighting this battle alone. He was the only one who could produce attacks that could reach the whip savvy Instructor.

"Alright boys, I think it's about time we called it quits. I am not so low as to try and dissect your reasons for fighting on Kumagawa's side. But...you know as well as I do that the Student Council decides all... Everything from staffing to the payroll...do you honestly believe someone like Kumagawa can run this entire school? It's impossible, the boy thinks of nothing but girls and undergarments." Quistis exclaimed narrowing her eyes beyond her Instructor's glasses.

Despite how badly he had been beaten the young magi Graham, still found the strength to tip his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "The idea of the student council running the school is retarded. Kumagawa, Rinoa...it makes no difference whose president to me. I just picked the side that would have a more difficult time...after all I am studying to become the strongest magic user in the world." Graham's eyes flared as he raised to his feet.

He raised his left palm as a whirl of wind orbited his fingers.

Quistis smirked. "Hmph...looks like you haven't had enough pain." With that she reached to her side and pulled her infamous whip.

"Not so fast."

POW!

A bullet struck the floor leaving a hole at Quistis' feet. With that Dame, Graham and Quistis all raised an eyebrow. "The Quistis Trepe I know wouldn't dare unleash her powers upon two lower class students...such acts are beneath you."

KACLANK

KERPLANK...

Stepping out of the shadows of the Security Room was a man in a crimson cape, black ravenous hair dancing in the in non-existent breeze. "Vincent Valentine." Quistis said with wide eyes.

Vincent, both cool and swiftly walked past Graham placing a palm on his shoulder. "Withdraw now...call the student council back to the Second Floor Computer Lab of the West Wing. Now." Vincent said as he raised his Cerberus pointing it at Quistis.

"Vincent! You...you're supporting Kumagawa Raku?" Quistis grunted.

Vincent smiled beneath his cloak. "Hmm...I support Shelke."

Graham and Dame were still pretty dumbfounded, they both looked like they were hit over the face with a shovel. "Instructer Valentine." Graham started.

"You don't have alot of time...classes end in 4 hours. You're going to need every second of it before the Week End begins and your trouble battle starts. Assemble the Student Council to the computer lab." He instructed.

Without much of a fuss because Vincent wasn't the type of Instructer to repeat things a third time. Dame and Graham dashed off towards the Elevator, sitting in the center of the elevator floor were two potions sitting in two clear cylinder bottles. Most likely left by Vincent, both the boys downed the potions feeling the pain from their wounds lessen like pain killers.

It was enough to atleast get them both standing properly.

Dame slammed his fist against the key panel of the elevator and the doors closed, their last images of the scene between Vincent and Quistis being their grand face off.

While the elevator had arisen to the top Dame and Graham looked at eachother in silence. "What the fuck was that all about? The second floor computer lab? What for?"

Graham swallowed the blood in the back of his throat. "Dunno...but...he saved our asses back there because I'm so low on MP."

"What do we do?" Dame asked staring out the elevator window.

"I'm gonna contact the student council and tell them to rendevous at the computer lab in the West Wing, Instructor Vincent was talking about. " Graham reached into his back pocket pulling out his black rectangular smart phone.

"What but what about..."

Graham glared at Dame. "Don't worry, I think it'll be fine."

"You think? How the hell do you know? We could be walking into an ambush."

"Shut up, I don't know alright? He saved us, the least we can do is check what he's saying out. Besides, I doubt it'd be much of a trap if he wanted us ALL to meet up there." After fighting with his partner Graham immediately blasted a multi-text message to everyone in the Student Council.

* * *

**TEXT from Graham:**

**(We couldn't take the Security Room, we were ambushed. Let's meet up in the C-Lab of the W-Wing. 2nd Floor)**

* * *

In the Infirmary the Strauss Twins were awake, Alleyne had the same bored look on her face as she nibbled on afew packs of chicks that Doctor Kadowaki had stored away. Shiro was downing her third bottle of water.

Doctor Kadowaki was wrapping Alex's left forearm with bandages. Nox stood next to the door with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if meditating or sleeping standing and finally Momo zono Momo was sat staring out the window at afew chirping birds like a child.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa! YESH! That's refreshing!" Shiro huffed after downing the last bottle of water and throwing it over her shoulder. "Now I'm ready for anything!"

"Yes (munch munch)...Our strength has(munch) returned (munch munch)..." Alleyne grimly added still nibbling on a bag of potato chips.

BING.

All at the same time, everyone's mobile went off with a chime or a vibration. Flip phones, smart phones. The student council students pulled them out and their eyes scanned the message on the screen.

"The second floor computer lab in the West Wing?" Alex was the first to say.

"What!? NOWAY!" Shiro and Alleyne said at the same time. Shiro, alittle upbeat while Alleyne was alittle bored and unsurprised.

"Shiro-san, Alleyne-san...are you alright?" Momo asked.

Shiro's lips curled making something of a disgusted zigzag. "Well...uh..." Her face had then gained a hue of dark blue.

"It's haunted...by a ghost." Alleyne howled raising her sleelves up like she was a ghost. Her bored expression unchanging.

"A-A-A-A-A Gh-Ghost?!" Momo repeated hopping back. "Wh-Why would Graham-san want us to..."

"TO FEED US TO THE GHOST IDIOT! WE CAN'T GO!" Shiro screamed grabbing one of the Infirmary's beds and barricading the door. Momo immediately began helping piling everything against the door.

"But Momo doesn't wanna be ghost fooooood!"

(T.T)-Doctor Kadowaki "Ok can you two stop that now?"

* * *

_**Kumagawa's POV**_

Well the situation has developed much since the last time, Fujin had both me and Rin pinned down pretty hard. Her barrier of wind was still cycling the second floor of the East Wing. I wasn't too keen on staying here especially since it would interfere with my plans.

I had two choices, get serious oooor not fight that hard and try to defeat her with the least amount of effort.

And option A was sounding alot better than the latter.

"Hey what are you thinking right now?" Rin asked.

I was silent for much longer than I'd be normally around a girl which was a cause for alarm. "Just enjoying the weather." I replied.

"Yeah it's nice isn't it?" She sarcastically snapped back using her right arm the visor her forehead. Rin strapped her bow and arrows to her back believing them to be useless against Fujin and they were! Every arrow Rin fired, Fujin turned them on her and sent them flying back at us. It was frustrating to be quite honest.

"Oi, Fujin-san. If it's all the same to you, we'd like to accept defeat." I said dropping my knives and shoving my palms in my pockets.

Fujin's left eye widened, and her eyebrow above her eyepatch raised.

"Hmm? Give up?" Rin asked looking at me.

I shrugged. "This fight doesn't really hold any meaning atleast not yet. Let's just agree that we both have nothing to gain from this fight and just back away...for now."

"NEGATIVE. LATER YOU STILL...ENEMY." She held up her chakram in offensive position.

Rin looked confused, we'd been fighting Fujin for what seemed like thirty minutes now. Banding together to try and find a hole in her barrier of wind which I could easily rip through had I decided to fight seriously.

All of this beating around the bush and fighting at only 50 percent of my true skill was beginning to get to me. Lecter could easily fight opponents without being tempted into drawing out his true power, but not I...I was an impatient one.

For the record I did give her a chance to end this.

"Time is something I don't have and right now. If I keep fighting you on this level then I'll only end up blowing it all...forgive me." I ran my right palm through my hair as it began to morph from the subtle navy blue to a bright silver.

I raised my left and right arms up like I was going to take flight, as two black shadows appeared directly under my palms. Rising from the darkness were two long black scythes with the engraving of a skull on both blades.

I gripped the scythes and began spinning them like propellars on either side of my body. "Normally I don't like fighting seriously, but I have to wrap this up quick." I leaned my body down with my head facing the floor. **"HAAAADES!" **I whipped my back straight and screamed out aloud.

Summoning my GF's power from within, my entire body glen with a dark purple aura as my eyes burst like beams. With that I bolted towards Fujin running through her barrier of wind creating a sonic boom and appearing just afew inches infront of her, only half a second had passed and before she knew it she gasped seeing one of my scythes moving to her neck.

It was at a speed she couldn't comprehend, a speed she couldn't concieve.

At the last minute I turned my scythe's blade and whacked her over the side of the neck. POP! Her eye closed as her body limply fell to the side. I stood up straight and both my scythes disappeared my hair returned to it's normal hue and it dropped down releasing itself from the slicked back mafia like updo.

The hallway of the East Wing was now free of Fujin's wind manipulation. "Well that was easy."

"I assume so."

I turned around seeing Rin, her body was calm but her eyes were screaming. For a moment I'd even forgot she was here.

"Hmmmm I have a question, where you...in attendance here during the war of the garden."

"That's because I was masturbating in my room at the time. I didn't know what had happened until after I came out." I replied. With that I felt a rumble in my pocket, I pulled out my cell and looked down at it. A message from Graham.

"Oh typical Kumagawa, heh. While I was out there fighting the good fight, you were wanking it." She shook her head.

**TEXT from Graham:**

**(We couldn't take the Security Room, we were ambushed. Let's meet up in the C-Lab of the W-Wing. 2nd Floor)**

Now why would he want us to go there? At any rate, I'm alittle disappointed he couldn't take the security room. I guess I'll have to work around it.

**Author's Note: GOOOD NEWS READERS! I HAVE EXCELLENT...NO AWWEEESOME NEWS! Someone offered to buy the rights to one of my stories on fictionpress dot com (The Legend of Kel: The Dark Elf and Vampire War.) Anyway this got me to thinking, I'll create a full on ORIGINAL Clan Infamous and Rival Schools story on fictionpress from scratch.**

**I am going to create a Clan INFAMOUS original work for fictionpress using the original characters from the very first Clan INFAMOUS. I will also be creating an original Rival Schools which should be pretty awesome as well. I already have so many ideas for them.**


	15. 1st Semester Ep15: Ulysses Cole

_**1st Semester**_

_**Episode 15: Ulysses Cole**_

Rin and I had arrived at the second floor computer lab of the West Wing. The rickety old door door of the lab was hanging on it's last henge. "Now I wonder why we were to gather here." I asked speaking to no one in particular, Rin sort of shrugged beside me. She was just as puzzled as I was.

I pressed the door open and we both entered seeing the Student Council standing around in attendance. The old lab was what you'd expect an old lab to look like, dusty, cob webs in the corners, broken and dusty monitors.

Most likely it never got much use because the students in West Wing didn't care much for computers or consoles.

Alleyne, Shiro, Graham, Dame, Alex, Momo and Nox were all in attendance, including Lecter whom was sitting on an old broken monitor in the corner constantly spinning one of his pistols on his right finger.

"Yo." He nodded to me then pointed his forehead in the direction of the everyone else.

Everyone was silently standing in a semi-circle standing around a single student sitting at one computer terminal.

As I approached the crowd everyone sort of stepped back letting me through to see this person. "Ok...so what's the meaning of all this, Graham-kun?" I smiled innocently looking to my left, Graham looked puzzled.

He lifted a shoulder. "Uhhh...well while we were fighting against Quistis to take the Security Room. Instructor Valentine appeared and he saved us...he told me to send a text to you guys telling you to come here."

I couldn't contain my rage hearing his voice, my smile which was nearly unbreakable had been turned into a fierce look, my eyebrows were arched and I even bore my teeth at him. Graham sort of took a step back away from me.

"And why did you do what he said? IS HE THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT?" I asked and before I knew it there was a culinary knife in my right hand and I grabbed Graham by the back of his head.

My sudden rage confused the others and some even looked at me in horror. Just as I was sure to stab Graham through his eye, I felt the click of a gun to the back of my head. I narrowed my eyes then shifted them to my right side seeing Alleyne.

"I've had about enough of your rage towards our teacher." The darker of the Strauss twins held a chaingun which protruded from her long sleeve pointing at the side of my head.

I cooled my head and breathed.

Taking a step back from Graham I withdrew my knife. "...hmmmm...so what did he want us all to come here for?"

"My hatred for Vincent is deep rooted but it has nothing to do with you all. I apologize for taking it out on you Graham-kun." I patted his shoulder.

"He brought you here because I asked him to."

A muffled and raspy voice came from the form sitting at the central computer in the room. He slowly turned around and I could see a pair of glowing golden eyes. His hair was a mess of dark brown dreadlocks, ebony colored skin with a noticable build.

"And just who are you?" I asked with a smile.

"It doesn't matter who I am, only the cause I fight for." He replied turning back to the computer, his big fingers pressing in keys.

"I'll be honest with you, you're pissing me off. Can you get to the point please before I kill you?" I asked with a shrug.

He was silent for abit. "I've been watching you from here, ever since Headmaster Cid has elected you to be president. The know of your current objective to survive through the weekend until inauguration day. And I'll tell you that you're going to fail."

"Fail?" I shrugged.

"What do you mean fail? You don't know us! You don't know what we can do!" Dame stepped forth clenching a fist.

"Dame Cartwright, the young master of the very late Miles Cartwright. I do know you all and I also know you're going to fail." He said without looking back at Dame.

"YOU SONUVA-!" Dame tried to get at him but Alex and Momo held him back.

"Dame-san please don't!"

"What makes you think we can't win though?" Alleyne asked. "Don't say it's because of the numbers because we have quality over quantity, dread head. "

"You have not quality nor quantity." He replied.

"Ahyahyahya, and what gives you the right to talk to us like this mysterious guy?" Shiro giggled.

"Momo doesn't like you mysterious-san! You don't believe in us, you're not our friend!" Momo angrily stomped her little foot.

"If you had us come here just to rag on us then this is gonna be a really short conversation asswipe." Lecter spun his handgun into his palm and pointed it at the dread locked guy.

I raised a hand and everyone who was fuming had took a step back or stood silent. "Let's start back at who you are...and no sage like bullshit either." I said with a straight face.

"My name is Ulysses Cole and believe it or not I brought you here to help you." He responded slowly.

"Why?"

"The Garden is in danger. Rinoa Heartily is not ideal for the academy atleast not now. She has been possessed by a Sorceress, fragments of Ultimecia's conscience were instilled in her after the battle of Time Compression. From these monitors I watch the workings of the entire Garden..." He replied as he let one of the monitors in the room play.

There was a recorded video of Rinoa standing before a mirror in a lonely room. As we fast forward the video it played her standing before the mirror just gazing at it for several hours, seven to be exact. At the last moment the reflection in the mirror flashed red showing Ultimecia staring back at her.

The video fazed out and blurred afterwards.

"The original six whom had defeated her is under her control, as well as the Seven or rather...Six potential sorceress of the Sorceress Seven." Ulysses explained. It was a video that shocked and left the student council dumbfounded.

"Rinoa-sama! Sh-she's actually a...a.." Momo's eyes were wide and dilated.

Dame and Graham looked at eachother then back at the monitor. "Noway!" They said at the same time.

Nox stood against a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He didn't seem to care.

Alleyne and Shiro both narrowed their eyes. "It's good that she is...now I'll feel even better when I slit her throat. Ahyahyahya." Shiro laughed.

"..." Alleyne simply closed her eyes as if to meditate.

"Wow that was kinda creepy huh?" Rin felt her chest as she looked at Alexandria who just shook her head in disbelief.

"Hmmm..." I rubbed my chin. "Soooooo...how exactly are you helping us? Because it seems to me you're just saying abuncha stuff I already know."

"WAIT WHAT?! KUMAGAWA YOU KNEW SHE WAS A POSSESSED?!" Dame shouted at me and I could swear his bandaged body began to squirt blood.

"We both did."

With that everyone looked back at Lecter who hopped off of the computer screen. He holstered his gun and walked over to rejoin the crew. "Kumagawa and I knew Rinoa was possessed by Ultimecia about a year ago when we met her. Kumagawa slapped her butt and she showed us a glimpse of the sorceress' power...I don't think she meant to but we saw it. And saw her image in Rinoa for about a half second."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Alexandria asked pointing at me. "Do you really want to run this Garden into the ground?"

I shrugged. "Anyway, so how are you going to help us Ulysses?"

"More like why does he want to help us? What do you get out of this?" Lecter asked.

"I only care for the preservation of the Garden. Rinoa if she is allowed to become the Student Council President, she most likely destroy the foundation of this academy." He explained.

"If you care so much for the Garden then why not fight yourself? You sit here in this ridiculous computer lab and watch everything from a distance like a coward." I said with a smile.

"I know all too well the consequences of acting without the proper planning. " He responded. "As you are now you will surely fail, and that won't be ideal for this Garden."

"OK! What is your plan already?" Lecter asked with a shrug, he was just as fed up with this guy as I was.

"You'll be up against Rinoa and the original five who defeated the Ultimecia, as well as the Sorceress Seven. With your current student council, that is impossible. They are all too weak."

"Too weak?!" Dame being the first to overreact.

"Dame, Combat Level: 26. Graham, Combat Level: 33, Alleyne and Shiro Strauss Combat Levels: 44 and 41, Alexandria, Combat Level: 14. Momo, Combat Level 20, Rin, Combat Level: 47. You're all too weak...to defeat or atleast be able to fight them properly would require a combat level of 70 or above. " Replied Ulysses.

"You didn't say Nox, Kumagawa or Lecter's combat levels." Graham said stepping forth.

"That is because they posses the power and level required." He replied swiftly.

With that said it struck everyone that I was at such a high level, the perverted, lazy Kumagawa actually above level 70? Quite a shocker but for me it wasn't it was natural, I was actually at a level 81. My level is so high because of the constant training Lecter and I go through trying to lift skirts and pulling schemes on the girls in the garden.

Most of them end with us running away or being beaten to death. That kind of stuff believe it or not trains the body and senses pretty well.

"It is also the reason why Kumagawa has only selected one core member of the student council." He pointed to Momo who wore a white associate's armband. Everyone then looked down at their armbands which were white.

For the Student Council a white armband symbolized a student who was apart of the student council as an associate, like a foot soldier or intern. They only serve the core members of the student council.

"It's because you all aren't strong enough to hold the position of Treasurer, Secretary or Vice President."

Everyone then looked at me and I shrugged. "The positions will remain open, I'll select only individuals who are stronger than me or atleast as strong as me to be treasurer, secretary or Vice President."

"Without the rest of the core memebrs of the student council, you will surely fail. But if you manage to gather them...you may stand a chance." With the Ulysses held up a gray portfolio.

I smiled.

There wasn't much I can do, even though this Ulysses was a frustrating guy. I did need the seats of the other three positions filled. I didn't feel too confident in the group I had with me. I walked up to Ulysses and snatched the folder from him. "If there's nothing else I'll be taking my leave now."

"The three who are in that dossier are still on campus. Move quick, there are afew of Rinoa's students about seeking to end you now."

**Author's Note: Kumagawa's true intention for the student council have been shown, can they do one last scramble for three new members? **


	16. 1st Semester Ep16: Stories

_**1st Semester**_

**_Episode 16: Stories_**

As we all shoved out of the Second Floor Computer lab and back into the ruined halls of the Western Wing. There was a depriving silence that me nor Lecter could shrug off. An inkling in the back of my mind told me that the rest of the student council were pissed we didn't share any information with them.

I was the first out of the door and I didn't dare turn around. I could feel their eyes staring at my back.

"So what needs to be said right now?" Dame's voice the loudest broke through the silence which also tossed up acouple of suggestions in my head. What could I say? For once I, Kumagawa Raku was at a loss for words.

Which was ok, because for everything I couldn't say. Lecter could in style.

"What do you mean?" Lecter asked both he and I heading our small force, had stopped walking without turning back.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?! You knew Rinoa was possessed? You both hiding this enormous amount of strength and what else? What else have you got up yer sleeve!? Are you just stringing us along?!" Dame's tone was so harsh it was almost at a scream. He coughed abit of blood up, remembering he was still wounded from his battle in the security room.

"Dame-san, please. You're still wounded." Momo whimpered trying to get him to calm down from his radical movements.

"Idiot, when did we ever say we'd share all that information with you? We scouted you, asked if you wanted to join the student council and that's it. There wasn't a bonus involved you nitwit." Shrugged Lecter.

"The least you could have done is explain the situation to us." Alexandria hissed.

"If you don't trust us, you're free to quit." Lecter said and with that brought on silence.

I finally turned around to see the faces of the Student Council, they were disappointed. The looks said it all, they stood before us all of them wearing a bandage or two from battling Rinoa's forces.

Alex was right, they did deserve an explanation atleast.

Momo stepped forward in her camoflauge colored school uniform as well as her all around camo cango hat. Her red messy hair curtained down around her slender shoulders. "Perhaps maybe we should all take a step back." Momo placed her two palms on her flat chest and closed her eyes as if to pray. "You know now that I think about it, we'd all just joined Kumagawa-senpai and Lecter-senpai without getting to know them at all. We just blindly joined for our own reasons...maybe...maybe if we all sat down to talk about ourselves and come together with an understanding...maybe this fight will become alot easier."

I didn't oppose the idea, I smiled like I usually did with a wink. "Good idea Momo-chan, let's get to know eachother everyone." I said shoving my hands into my pockets.

Lecter immediately snapped. "Kumagawa, the fuck are you doing. We don't have time for that shit...we're in the middle of a war, dammit!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, a war that we're destined to lose unless we hear the voices of our soldiers."

I turned towards an empty class room and kicked it open. It was as dusty and run down as any other room in the West Wing. There were just enough desks in this room for everyone to grab a seat.

Alleyne and Shiro sat next to eachother, Graham and Momo helped Dame to sit down in a desk. Everyone else grabbed random seats in the room while I stood at the desk at the front of the class room.

"Ok...so to make this thing alittle easier, let's go around the room and talk about ourselves. Where we're from, goals, dreams...so on." I said with a geniune smile. I don't know what had gotten into me, maybe I knew that without them I wouldn't be able to do it, maybe it was guilt for lying to them this whole time.

Momo raised her hand with a cherry red face, both excited and alittle nervous. "Momo wants to go first!"

I held up a hand to her. "Momo."

With that she stood up to her feet and nervously twiddled her thumbs. "Well what's there to tell, Momo grew up in a place called Winhill. When Momo was really little, she played lots with a man called Laguna-sama. Laguna taught Momo all kinds of stuff about guns and explosives and how to defeat monsters. Momo's parents sent her away to the Garden where her skills would be honed and she would earn lots of money for her parents."

"So you were sent here to earn money for your parents back home? There's a story I haven't heard before." Rin said sarcastically.

Momo nodded. "Momo's family is very poor, and the mayor is taxing Momo's family double now...so Momo needs the money."

"How sad." Alex added. "Is there anyway we can help?"

The little military buff shook her head. "This is Momo's task."

"You're strong, Momo. I admire you." Alleyne sighed as she closed her eyes and looked away.

Shiro laughed. "Ahyahyahya! You should totally kill the mayor of your rinky dink town!"

"Haha, Momo lost a duel to Kumagawa-sama so now Momo is apart of the Student Council. But Momo doesn't want to be apart of the student council for that reason anymore. Momo wants to be apart of the Student Council to help Rinoa-san whose trapped by the Sorceress...and also to help Kumagawa-senpai." She blushed then hurried and sat back down.

I nodded. "Next."

"Ohhhh ohhhhh we're next! WE'RE NEXT!" Shiro said lifting Alleyne by her arm to stand up. "Ahyahayahya...I'm Shiro and this is Alleyne. We're the Strauss Twins! I was born thirty seconds ahead of Alleyne-chan here so that makes me her big sis!"

T.T-Rin "Wait the playful, irresponsible one is the older sister? Greeeeat."

"I always wondered who was older." Dame rubbed the side of his spiky head.

"And boy does it throw you for a loop." Graham tipped his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"About us, there isn't really much to tell. We were born and raised in the Galbadian Continent to the west and have been fighting ever since we were kids. We discovered we have natural born abilities much like Kumagawa-san over there ahyahyahya...When our parents found out and we made a wreck of our hometown. They decided to send us here to get it under control...Vincent Valentine sensei has been teaching us ever since." Shiro explained with laughter and snickers.

Alleyne simply stayed quiet in her stubborn arms folded position.

Shiro kissed Alleyne on the cheek and with that Alleyne whined. "Shiro!" She jumped away.

"Anyway, we joined you Kumagawa for two reasons...one is to get payback for when Rinoa made fun of my baby sister here." Shiro's eyes narrowed for once, she didn't laugh or giggle when she said it which meant she was serious.

"The second reason, is to become stronger." Alleyne finally spoke up which scared the hell out of everyone in the room for some reason. "I want to become strong...stronger than anyone."

"Why?" I asked.

Alleyne simply sat down. "To protect the things I deem precious."

With that Shiro sat down and they both held hands. Their love for eachother as sisters was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Love between siblings.

We shared more stories together, it turned out Dame was the son of a wealthy land owner in the Galbadia Continent, Miles Cartwright. He came to the Garden to get off of his father's coat tails and become a man of his own, he joined the Student Council because he thought it would fortify this goal.

Graham wanted to become the worlds most powerful mage, he loved and studied magic ever since he was a small boy and found it fascinating how it worked. He always wanted to unlock the mysterious of the GF, he'd always been curious about where they come from. He joined the Student Council because he simply wanted to help me out, he's just a nice guy I guess...but there was something off about him that I couldn't put my finger on. Hopefully it's nothing.

Rin told us of her past as well, she was born wealthy much like Dame she didn't want the high life she snuck away with a close friend of hers who also attends this school. The reason she joined the student council because she was a girl that sought adventure, and the student council provides plenty of that what with the missions they carry out for the Garden, unlike the SeeD and student cadets.

Nox didn't want to share anything with us, he simply said he joined because there is someone he needed to kill and that was it. I left it at that without prying, he doesn't come across as the type of guy who would willingly tell something like that.

Lastly was Alexandria, the little prissy girl whom I could not understand... She was a beautiful young lady but strong at heart, much like Ulysses she cared deeply for the Garden's prosperity. She didn't like me nor did she want to even get to know me, she only joined because she wanted to make the school better and she also wanted to keep me from ruining it.

After everyone shared their stories they began to mingle with eachother, Momo talked with Graham, Rin talked with the Strauss Twins. The atmosphere had changed dramatically and it was all thanks to Momo.

Whenever the student council would come together it was always like a meeting between soldiers of business men, no one talked to anyone else unless it was for information regarding the mission at hand.

Now everyone's talking like old friends. It was comforting.

They laughed, joked and even shared secrets.

"Wait a minute here, Kumagawa, Lecter...you guys haven't shared your stories with us." Rin said raising a finger and with that everyone agreed.

"Yeah, out with it you!" Dame pointed at me in turn.

Graham tipped up his glasses. "Should prove for an interesting story indeed, I'd like to know how you both ended up the way you did."

Lecter sighed, after he found he couldn't win he began to explain. "Well I've been an orphan my whole life, no parents...when I became of age I was shipped to Galbadia Garden. But I kept killing my teachers...so they sent me here. Alittle while later I met Kumagawa and we've been cool ever since." He told the rough draft of where he came from and how we met.

"Well I don't really like sharing my past, it's just something I'm so uncomfortable with I could literally kill myself. So I'll just tell you all my goal." I said with that I stood to my feet. "I want to become President...at first I didn't care. I just thought it to be another opportunity to look up girls skirts but...recently I've been thinking maybe it won't be so bad after all. Also I want to become President to launch an all out attack on Galbadia Garden."

After saying that last piece everyone's eyes sort of widened. "Wait what?!" Rin asked.

Picking a fight with Galbadia Garden is like fighting the titan of Gardens. It's not only bigger, has more students and staff. It also has some of the most advanced military equipment and machines there as well.

Because the Galbadia Garden is an extension of the Galbadia Military.

"Why?" Alexandria asked. "You're going to start another Garden War?!"

"No...not start another war. I simply want the power to get there myself, I'm going to attack that Garden to get back Shelke-san. My girlfriend who was taken away from me by your master." I said pointing at the Strauss Twins. "That's why I hate him so much."

"Shelke-sama! Valentine-sensei's daughter? You were going out with her?" Shiro asked. This even surprised Alleyne.

"Yeah...I want to become the President to take Shelke back and then protect her as the President." I said placing my hand on the desk. "I know this goal isn't exactly ideal...but it's my goal and I'm going to follow it through to the end. I can understand if you wanna quit or leave...if you don't believe in my methods."

"Well if it's for something like love, count Momo in!" Momo said jumping up first.

Dame shrugged. "Didn't expect someone like you to have a girlfriend...well I guess I can help too."

Rin stood up for everyone. "No one's going anywhere Kumagawa, your reasons for becoming President are noble...believe it or not. I'm actually kinda surprised...here I thought you were in it for the babes, like me. LOL... anyway we're with you. We only wanted a clearer picture of who we were following. And it seems we're following the right guy."

I nodded. "Alright then."

Lecter stood up. "Finally back to the action...now, we've burned about two hours talking. We have another two hours to go before classes end and Rinoa's forces jump all over us."

"Actually you two have two hours to go." Dame added.

"What?" Lecter and I hinted deceit.

"We're going to train for the next two days in the Training Facility non-stop. We're return to you on Sunday." Alex said effeciently.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ulysses-san told us that we weren't strong enough to fight on your side effectively. So Rin came up with the idea for all of us to train...if you can survive til Sunday that is." Graham replied tipping up his glasses.

"Do whatever, we have to find these students." Lecter turned and immediately took off running with the portfolio Ulysses gave me.

I looked at my crew of Student Council associates, each of them wearing white armbands signaling their affiliation. "See you in two days then, you all better be worth a damn by then."

**Author's Note: TIME IS RUNNING OUT! Kumagawa and Lecter have two hours to find the other three core members of the student council, but even if they manage to find them. Can they hold off Rinoa until Sunday? **


	17. 1st Semester Ep17: The Wild Skye

_**1st Semester**_

_**Episode 17: The Wild Skye**_

"Kumagawa has been separated with his main force, now he only has his retainer Lecter R Purgatory with him."

"Why would we break off his main force? Is he trying to give me the win?"

"Not sure but now is the best time to attack."

"You're right, but it could also be a trap...I want only one of you to go after him, Zell. I'm sure you're more than enough to take Kumagawa and Lecter's head." Rinoa ordered as everyone stood in the ball room on the second floor of the Garden. The lights were dimmed low and Rinoa stood in the very center of the marble gold floor in her white ceremonial dress.

Zell bowed his head once, his eyes were an emblazoned red. Possessed by the Sorceress' spell he could not tell what was right and wrong, the only thing he'd known was to obey the Sorceress. As was everyone else, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer and the mass of students standing like zombified corpses in the ballroom.

* * *

**(Kumagawa's POV)**

After parting ways with my student council associates I'd put on my game face. I almost couldn't believe I was doing this seriously, I seriously wanted to become the Student Council President, though it was for my own reasons. The idea of me being president had settled in a lot slower than it did for Lecter.

He was a valued and treasured friend that I always took for granted.

We both were bolting down the West Wing second floor, hopping over over turned chairs and locker drawers which were laying sprawled out in the middle of the hallway of broken tiles and glass which was spread along the floor. I swear when I become President I'm gonna have these halls renovated.

"So who are we finding first?" I asked looking to Lecter.

"A girl."

"Girl? Oh goodie!"

"You probably won't say that after meeting her, she's on the second floor of the West Wing. Name's Skye Phire. She's a first year and extremely dangerous." Lecter looked back at me and we both grinned.

"Perfect." We said at the same time.

The class room was E-7, the last class on the second floor before the hall curved to the left for a full circle. We stopped on the right side of the hallway next to a dying ficus plant which was suppose to be decorated outside of the door. The door was incredibly well constructed still, we both didn't hesitate. I'd immediately pushed the door open seeing an Instructor with pale skin in a black dress gown wrapped in belts.

She sat on the desk staring at a class room of one girl. The girl whom I assumed to be Skye, was sitting in the dead center of the class. The only student there, she had wild styled violet hair in a pair of feathered pigtails. Unlike the Strauss Twins pigtails which were very long, hers were short and fluffy like cheerleader prongs.

"Can we help you?" The Instructor turned a gaze at us.

I looked at the black board searching for a name and found one, Instructor Lulu. Written in a unique fashion at the top right corner of the blackboard. Of all the destroyed class rooms I've seen in the West Wing, Instructor Lulu's class looked brand new. She must be very strict on her students.

"We're in the middle of class, Mr Student Council elect." She lowered her circular glasses and nodded towards us in a grumpy old lady fashion.

"We've actually looking for a Skye Phire-san." I replied.

Lulu tipped her glasses up. "Well look no further, she's there."

I casually walked over to the desk beside hers and sat down, she simply stared at Lulu as if she'd refused to acknowledge my existence. Lecter didn't say a word, he simply stood by the door peeking out of the ajar crevice every couple of seconds for Rinoa's followers.

Skye seemed like another strong and silent type. She wore the shirt of her uniform normally, except the lower half of it was tied just below her breasts as a halter top in showing her midriff, with a smaller open blazer to go with it, a couple of skull pins adoring the left side of the blazer, and two small bedazzled flowers on the right side, on the back is a stitching of half a skull and half flower put together on their respective sides.

An unusual way to wear her uniform but I'm sure it played along with her personality.

"Nice to meet you Phire-san, I'm Kumagawa Raku...Student Council Elect." I offered a hand to her.

She simply looked over at me, for some reason there was a thick layer of eye shadow around her eyes. "I know who you are...now go away. I'm in the middle of class you idiot." With that she looked down at her work sheet, gripping her mechanical pencil in hand she I could see her hand trembling in rage at the questions.

I leaned over her shoulder and gazed at the question.

_What year did the First Sorceress War commence? A) 560 BS or B) 541 BS_

"The answer's A." I said with a shrug.

Her eyebrows jumped. "And how do you know..." Her voice was very dry and dreary.

"Because the very first Sorceress was Sorceress Shea. And she's really hot." I nodded.

With that Skye sparked a smile. "You realize now she's like a thousand years old."

"Yup."

Skye smiled again. "So you're into old ladies?"

Seeing her smile, she was beginning to open up to me now. So all I had to do was keep the smiles and laughter going. "Something like that."

"Wait Kumagawa-kun, stop!" Instructor Lulu hopped off of the desk.

I looked at Lulu raising an eyebrow. "What I'm only making her lau..." Before I could finish my sentence I found my neck being pierced with a mechanical pencil, blood splattered from my neck as I leaned back. Lecter immediately reached into his coat pockets drawing his twin pistols and opening fire on Skye. She dodged the bullets left and right and mounted me as I was stumbling backwards.

I fell back knocking over afew desks and writhing in pain as the pencil drove its way deeper and deeper into my neck. Skye was ontop of me, and her dry and dreary personality was gone. Her eye color had changed from silver to gold and her messy fluffy hair had changed to spikes that looked as sharp as needles.

"Hahahahahaha...you're so funny, Kumagawa-senpai! Can you tell me another joke?! Can ya? Can ya!? Can ya?! Can ya?! Can ya?! Can ya?! Say something funny again Kumagawa! Say something funny! Kumagawa-senpai! Kumagawa! Kumagawa-senpai! Kumagawa!" She laughed aloud.

I held up a hand to Lecter who was ready to start getting serious, but I held up a palm to stop him.

With my left hand I grabbed the pencil and pulled it as well as her hands out of my neck. I felt my neck immediately healing up, I was abit dazed from having the neck in my throat so long. I almost died.

I stood up in the class slipping on my own blood abit. "Phire-san? What's going on?" As I looked back at her I noticed she held a giant spiked Piko Piko hammer that was color of gold and pink. The hammer was about as long as her body yet she wielded it around with ease, bringing it up to her shoulder like a simple stick.

"This is a special class for unstable students, Skye Phire suffers from multiple personality disorder." Lulu informed us.

Lecter turned to her. "Bitch! Now you tell us this shit?!"

"Multiple personality disorder?" I rubbed my neck which was now fully healed.

"If you're seeking her own to join your Student Council, I would change my mind. But if you really want her, then you must defeat her." Lulu replied.

Skye came at me holding up her hammer and swinging it down at me. I quickly leaped back from her watching the spiked piko hammer completely crush a desk to the point where it smashed to dust. "Such power." I was impressed.

"Kuek kuek kuek!" Skye raised her head slowly and she had a wide grin on her face. Her crooked smile went from ear to ear and it creeped even me out.

"The calm personality is easy to deal with but for the more cheerier one you'll have to assert your leadership with her. She's like a wild wolf, she'll only follow a pack leader." Lulu explained.

"I see, so then I really do have to defeat you." I said holding up two culinary knives.

Skye wasn't that fast which was something I had the upperhand with her on, but she was powerful. She came at me with a run that I could only describe as psycho or berserk. As she ran chairs and desks were flying to the left and right flying out of the windows and stabbing into the walls.

At high speed I phased infront of her and stabbed her through her right and left thighs with my kitchen knives. With that her eyes widened and she attempted to horizontally swing her hammer at me, I leaned backwards dodging the piko then stabbed a third kitchen knife through her right forearm. Blood splattered onto me and her.

"Geh...!?" She slid away from me but I was on her again, stabbing her through her right shoulder.

"Yaaaaaa!" She screamed trying to grab me but I phased out stepping backwards and appearing to her right side again. She couldn't follow my movements and it even took her afew seconds to realize I was beside her. With that I stabbed her through the back of her neck, the spike tip of the knife came up through her throat and her eyes widened as blood poured from lips like a fountain of red.

Before she slipped into the light, I'd withdrawn all of my knives and healed her a process that took only an instant. So to her it was like she was going to die one instant, and then totally fine the next. Skye dropped to her knees and looked down at her palms. "Wh-What?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes as I stood over her. "Now enough of this, you obey me now."

With those words, her spiky hair had returned to the fluffy feathery texture. Her golden eyes had turned back to silver and that dark eye shadow returned around her eyes lids as well. The Piko Piko hammer had completely disappeared. I see...she can only wield that thing when she's in her berserked psycho mode.

"Kumagawa-senpai?" She raised an eyebrow up at me.

I took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"That was a splendid win, now Kumagawa..." Lulu made her way over to us. "I've been maintaining Skye here in this class room since she'd arrived to this school. Now she's your responsibility...do not let her out of your sight and do not leave her alone for more than five minutes."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Lecter asked sheathing his pistols.

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at Skye, she was slightly shorter than me and stood with a pair of earphones in her ear listening to an MP3 device.

"Remember when I told you she's like a wolf in a pack, she'll only heed the words of someone whose stronger than herself. Right now that person is you. She won't listen to the command of another even if it's the Headmaster himself before you. So when she rampages the only one who can stop her is you." Lulu explained.

"So I can't leave her alone then." I looked back at her.

Lulu nodded. "She'll naturally follow you around. Just try not to lose her."

With those parting words we'd left Lulu's class of E-7 with an extra.

"Skye Phire, since you'll be sticking close to me from now on. I want you to be the Student Council Secretary." I said handing her the orange armband of the secretary. Without much to say she simply took the title. I felt like she took it out of just following orders not because she wanted to, she didn't seem to even wanna form an opinion on it.

Which was fine, for now all I needed was her power.

"Come on, we have to hurry to the next student." I said. "Skye run."

With that we all began a short sprint but it was cut short after we turned the corner on the letter E classrooms. Waiting down the hall around the corner was a boy with spiky and tall blonde hair with a black tattoo running down one side of his face. Zell Dincht.

"Not so fast." He said clenching his fists.

**Author's Note: The time is drawing nearer and nearer! Lecter and Kumagawa managed to get Skye! A psychotic split personality girl as their secretary. Two more students to go! But even if Kumagawa gathers his core members for the student council...will he be able to survive this? **


	18. 1st Semester Ep18: Student Council WHOLE

_**1st Semester**_

_**Episode 18: Student Council is WHOLE! **_

We were moving to the next target, another student council member but our path was blocked by Zell Dincht. He stood with a strange look on his face, Zell was the type of bottle headed jock that you'd meet in the gym practicing after hours. So seeing him with such a bold and serious face was something of a miracle.

"Classes let out in an hour." Lecter said as he stood to my right.

When Classes let out, Rinoa and her forces were going to rip us a new one. With most of my Student Council associates away training for the next two days, I was stuck with just Lecter and the new Secretary, Skye-chan. The odds weren't favorable but I couldn't give up. "You know, Kumagawa-san. You could just turn over the title of Student Council President to Rinoa-sama. And then you wouldn't have to suffer..." Zell said slowly raising his fist.

As Zell began to lax into a battle position, our backs were covered. I turned around seeing the second floor hallway of the west wing completely overcrowded with student cadet soldiers. All of them had the mysterious glow in their eyes, the same glow that Zell also held. They were all possessed.

"I can't do that Dincht-kun. I can't give up the title to your Rinoa..." I replied.

"DAMMIT KUMAGAWA-SAN!" Zell shouted. "In one hour...one hour, Rinoa-sama will come looking for blood. Because she is one of my best friends I will not betray her...but I don't wanna strike down a fellow member of Balamb Garden as well."

"Then do what you have to. Strike me down here and now, Dincht-kun." I said placing my hands in my pockets.

Lecter turned his back to me. "We don't have time for this."

"I know..." I said narrowing my eyes at Zell. With that I held up both my palms summoning the powers of my GF, Hades. My body was covered in a dark purple aura as my navy blue hair slowly began to dye silver. Rising from two dark holes which opened on the floor beside me were my two twin scythes. I clenched the staves of both my scythes then spun them like pinwheels. "From here on out...I fight seriously."

"You both forgot to fill me in on what's happening. What is going on here?" Skye-chan asked as her eyes shifted from left to right between Zell and the crowd of zombified students behind us.

"Well this is it in a nutshell, Rinoa Heartily...one of the original six who defeated the Sorceress Ultimecia has been inherited Ultimecia's conscience...now she's being manipulated by a piece of Ultimecia's soul and she's trying to take over the school and become the new student council president over me. She has the entire East Wing of the school supporting her and I'm at a huge disadvantage..." I explained.

Zell stomped down hard and thrust himself towards me. "Errr..." The moment Zell began his advancement, the students behind us also began rushing towards us.

Then the most amazing thing I'd never thought would happen...just happened.

POW!

Before Zell reached within two meters of me, a spiked Piko Piko Hammer slammed into the side of his head sending him flying away, skipping on the floor of the second floor like a stone on water before crashing through a wall and disappearing completely. My eyes widened and I looked to my left to see Skye standing at my side. Her feathery hair now spiky and the black gothic eyeshadow now gone.

"Kuek...Kuek...Kuek..." She laughed abit. "Oi so that's the situation huh?! That makes me alittle excited kuek kuek...finally some real action in this dull old academy."

Zell Dincht, one of the original SeeD who defeated Ultimecia was struck down with a single blow by this girl. I was thoroughly impressed and so was Lecter. Even the troops of student cadets whom had started their assault had completely stopped after seeing that display of power.

In all of the silence, Lecter began to milk it. He grinned as well. "You see that? This is the true power of the Kumagawa's student council...tell your bitch of a leader if she wants to take us down she's gonna have to come much harder than that!" The students under Rinoa's command, without their leading general Zell, all turned tail and ran for it. Leaving us with enough time for more recruiting.

"Skye-chan just bought us some time. Onto the next recruit...now that I think of it..." I said with a straight face. "Where is the next recruit?"

Lecter fell over and Skye laughed still in her berserker mode.

"The next recruit is the Treasurer and Vice President I presume." A new voice had made it's existence apparent with us. We all turned around to see standing in the place of the hundreds of cadets that fled were two individuals. To the right was a boy about Lecter's height with black hair that had strange dark blue roots, I couldn't tell if it were dyed or just naturally that color.

He wore his school uniform lazily with the jacket unbuttoned and the button up untucked with a black tattoo of a money sign on his left cheek. And finally the girl to his left was short, I mean unusually short. She looked as if she was maybe nine or ten years old, with the same child like cuteness as Momo-chan.

She had short pink hair with a single bang that stuck up in the dead center of her head and curled at the tip. She also had marble green eyes and wore her school uniform normally with high white thigh socks. "I've heard of the new student council President and heard about your endeavors up til now and I just want to lend a hand." The smallish girl walked up to me. Lecter looked down at the portfolio he carried.

"This is suppose to be Shiranui Aoi, Ulysses has her as a candidate for the Vice President position." Lecter said, he looked as if he was hit in the face with a shovel.

How could such a small and cute little girl be the Vice President? "How did you both find us?" I asked as my eyes scanned them both. This could also be a trap set by Rinoa-chan.

"How could we not find you, you can hear your battles and screaming from every hall in the school." The male with the tattoo on his face pointed behind him.

"His name is Eden Clark, the candidate for Treasurer." Lecter said with tossing the portfolio aside. "Looks like they decided to come to us, but that's way too convenient...Who the hell are you two?!" Lecter drew two pistols and pointed them to backs of their heads.

"Heh you aren't the easily welcoming bunch...I must admit I didn't expect this. Despite the disadvantage you stand at you still point your weapons and holler at people? I figured you'd be alittle more inviting than this." Eden-san replied.

"No one sent me, I was away at Dollet this entire time visiting my brother. I heard of the New School president from home but I didn't actually get a chance to meet him until now." She said with a straight face. "I see that Ulysses-san wishes me to become Kumagawa-sama's Vice President...that was something else I found out. "

"Ok, but what can you do? Right now we don't need members who can just stand around and look cute. We are in the middle of a War right now." Lecter asked.

"Hmmm...unlike Eden-san I don't have much to offer in the line of fighting but..." She said and with that my eyebrows jumped.

I stepped forward offering a hand. "Hello new vice president." I said handing her the light blue Vice President's armband.

"Wait what?!" Both Skye and Lecter said at the same time.

"You're just going to let her become Vice President?! She just said she can't fight!" Lecter pointed his gun at me now.

"Before thinking of this war, Lecter-kun. Think of the student council...she doesn't know much of fighting. I do, I need someone whose the exact opposite of me in every way. The Vice President must be one who can see the President's actions and give their own opinion on them. A natural enemy or opposite within the force. I understand what Ulysses chose her for." I explained as Aoi took the armband and strapped it to her left arm.

"Thank you, Kumagawa-san. I will perform this position of Vice President to the best of my ability." She bowed her head respectfully.

"This is a disaster, we need as many fighters as possible." Lecter shouted but I ignored him.

"Eden-kun, what do you have to offer as our Treasurer." I looked to him.

Eden sort of shrugged. "I'll be honest, I love money and I'm not just saying that to get the position. I love money more than life itself, I care about wages more than the blood of my own family. And that's no lie, it's precious to me..." He said holding up his left and right palm and bouncing gold gil coins between his hands. "The reason I come to join you now is because Valentine-sensei had paid me over 10,000gil to join...I don't really give a damn about the position really I just want more money...and being in control of the Garden's money is a good enough reason for me to join. Fuck this academy and where you lead it..."

I stood in silence for awhile, certainly a turn of events that tilt in my favor. With that I held up the green armband of the Treasurer. "Welcome as well...Someone who is devoted to money like you are, I can tell there won't be any slip ups when it comes to payroll and other financial issues within the Garden." I said.

Before this war, before gathering soldiers, I had to gather students...I had to assemble the Student Council and the best interests for the school rather than gain students to fight.

"Eden Clark-san, Shiranui Aoi-chan, Skye-tan and Lecter R Purgatory-kun." I said straighten the collar of my uniform. "With this...the Student Council Core members have been assembled."

**STUDENT COUNCIL POSE!**

I stood with my hands in my pockets in the very center wearing the dark blue President's armband, while Aoi stood to my right with her hands professionally folded to her back with the light blue Vice President armband. Skye in her pyscho mode stood to my left with her hand giant Piko hammer resting to the floor infront of her with the orange Secretary's armband. Lecter stood flanking behind Aoi with both of his guns held up in a cross under his chin with the red Manager of General Affairs armband. And finally Eden was behind Skye leaning against the wall flipping a coin up and down with his finger with the green armband Treasurer's armband.

"Now what's our first order of business?"

I smiled. "First we find a base and wait out the storm."

**Author's Note: This chapter felt abit rushed but I was able to describe Aoi and Eden alittle so that they aren't complete strangers to you guys. Their respective pasts will be revealed in due time. At anyrate I'm excited the Student Council has finally been assembled. Now this war can truly commence. No Clan INFAMOUS update today, sorry, I have to go into work early today. So you'll have to wait til tomorrow.  
**


	19. The Story so Far

_**RIVAL SCHOOLS: To Love You**_

_**The Story So Far...**_

_Kumagawa Raku is a young man with many flaws, perverted, unfocused and nonchalant about everything which he shrugs off with a smile. Though he wields great power and has the amazing ability to heal himself after nearly every abrasion. He utilizes his time looking up girls skirts and grabbing boobs. Head Master Cid, the newly reinstated head of Balamb Garden since the confrontation with Ultimecia. Appoints this young man, Kumagawa to be Balamb Garden's Student Council President._

_For any normal school the Student Council President is the voice of the students who act in the students best interest. But to a Garden, the Student Council President leads and basically runs the entire school. Everything from Instructor's payrates, cafeteria food spending and much more._

_At first Kumagawa wasn't too thrilled with the idea making light comments and jokes, as well as appointing his best friend, Lecter, a homicidal gun totting maniac the Manager of General Affairs. But as time passed and Kumagawa's feelings for his ex girlfriend who was transferred to another Garden resurfaces...he gets on track to become the Student Council President all in order to get his lost love back. (Hence the title, To Love You) _

_Rinoa Heartily, the golden girl, ex-Forest Owls leader and Squall Leonhart's beloved. After defeating the Sorceress of Time, Ultimecia in a time unknown. She returns having unknowingly absorbed a piece of Ultimecia's conscience. Now with the shard of Ultimecia's memory growing inside her, Rinoa slowly but surely is taken over becoming the new Sorceress of Time. _

_Rinoa or rather this new Ultimecia-Rinoa. Seeks the power of the Student Council President, for if she can become president she can control the Garden containing the students that have killed her in previous time. As her darkness reaches the hearts of nearly half the students in the academy, Kumagawa's chances of scoring a victory are slim to none. _

_Having gathered together a group of ragtag students from the less adequate West Wing of the school. Kumagawa plans to make his last stand over the three day weekend. For if he can survive the Weekend, Kumagawa gets inaugurated to become the Balamb Garden's official President. If he falls before the Inauguration the next Student who took his life will become the President._

_Will Kumagawa survive the battle against the original six who defeated Ultimecia as well as an army of students and 6 other generals who were chosen by Ultimecia herself?_

_THE FINAL BATTLE TO DETERMINE WHO BECOMES STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT BEGINS NOW!_


	20. 1st Semester Ep19: Eden's Mission

_**1st Semester**_

_**Episode 19: Eden's Mission**_

Zero hour was upon us and classes for the weekend had ended. Students with their packed bags made their leave immediately taking suitcases and duffle bags over their shoulders. Cars, vans, trucks they all sped off onto the rose colored horizon of Balamb Town where they would ferry or ride a train off to the next cities over the bridge.

It took little under ten minutes for the school to be vacant of the bulk of students, the hallways whistled as air passed through them. Turned over trash cans and wads of paper were everywhere left for the janitorial commit to pick up Sunday morning.

The student council and I were held up in the Headmaster's Office, a place where one could overlook the entire Garden. The Headmaster and his wife Edea had gone off on alittle weekend getaway to the Orphanage they used to owe. As left by the note on his desk, the Headmaster's office was the most fortified place to be in the Garden it was definitely a command center and it was used during the Garden Wars I've heard.

"Zero hour's here...now the shit starts." Eden said stood in a corner of the room flipping flicking a gil coin up and catching it every couple of seconds with a hazing grin on his face. I'd only just met Eden-kun and I could just barely trust him, but I had to rely on him. I had no choice. He was hired by Vincent to join the Student Council, paying him a lump sum of gil.

But why? Why is that bastard Instructor trying to help me?

"I think that's the last of them." The timid Shiranui-san added as she had her hands pressed against the window overlooking the front gates. The last couple of students loaded up with duffle bags onto the back of a red truck and sped off.

Over the Headmaster's huge mahogany desk we laid a map of the entire school, there were key points in the school that we had to avoid which were the Quad, the Cafeteria and the main lobby. They were too open, and I was a 100 percent sure we'd get ambushed here. Lecter and I looked over the map while the other members of the Student Council were sitting around waiting for orders.

"Dammit...if only we could get a fix on how many followers Rinoa has. Then this would be alittle easier to plan out." Lecter said with a shrug.

"We do have a way to get a fix on the enemies head count." Shiranui turned to us. "And Kumagawa-kun you know it."

I did know how, that Ulysses bastard. "Ulysses."

Lecter slapped the side of his head with one of his pistols. "Of course, that bastard knew everything there was to know about our situation...we've gotta get to the second floor computer lab in the West Wing."

"No it would be a mistake to send all of our troops for recon. We have to send only one person." Shiranui-kun interrupted again. She walked her little body over to the table and stood up in the Headmaster's Chair just so she could fully see the map. The little pink haired vice president was a strategist!

"Shiranui..." I started.

She smiled up at me. "Every student whose accepted into the Garden has to have some area of expertise in the field of military and combat operations...it doesn't necessarily have to be fighting. I'm Shiranui Aoi, masterful strategist." Her little pink bubble gum colored eyes scanned the map over twice as if she were some kind of machine. "If you don't mind Kumagawa-san, I'd like to take over here for our battle plans."

I smiled with a wink. "As long as you can insure our victory."

"We have quality, all they have is quantity...I've done simulations like this in class a thousand times a day." She rubbed her chin. "First thing's first...the intel on the enemy. I'll have to send the fastest...so that would most likely be you, Eden-san."

Eden leaned up off of the wall with a grin.

"Kumagawa-san has the top speed among us but we can't send such an important body onto a battle field where the enemy's numbers are unknown. So the second best in speed in the Student Council, is Eden." Shiranui pointed to Eden who didn't seem to care.

Eden walked to the front door of the office flicking his coin up and down off of his thumb continuously. "I'll go but before that...I'm going to need a 'rush and get the intel fee'..." He stuck his tongue out revealing a money sign tattooed on his tongue.

"A fee? Is this guy serious?" Skye asked grabbing my coat sleeve.

"You sonuvabitch you better get down there before I blow your fucking brains out!" Lecter shouted drawing both his pistols.

Eden shrugged. "No money, no go. Just that simple..."

"Didn't that shitty instructor pay you already?" I asked with my innocent smile and a shrug.

Eden shook his head. "Yeah he paid me to join the Student Council, and that's what I did. I JOINED! Now that I'm your problem, you're gonna have to start shelling out the dough if you want me to do ANYTHING."

Shiranui nodded. "I see...so you're a real mercenary then. Ok how much will it cost to get Eden-sama down to get our intel?"

"About three thousand gil." He responded as if it were something small.

"THREE THOUSAND!" Lecter shouted as he tried to jump all over Ed but Skye pulled him back.

I've never had that much gil a day in my life, so I know I didn't have it. But Shiranu didn't seem concerned she simply shrugged. " I've done a thorough analysis of the students that Kumagawa-san has already recruited and did you know that there is a student named Dame Cartwright that follows Kumagawa."

Ed didn't say anything he simply leered at us as if to say 'what does this have to do with me?'

"The Cartwright family is a multi-billion gil family who lives in the Galbadian Continent. And Kumagawa has managed to recruit the heir of the family into the Student Council as an associate. Which means if you can perform your job correctly, as the Vice President I have just as much power as the President himself...so I'll be able to OK the usage of Dame-kun's small fortune to pay off your little bills." Shiranui said with a grin.

Eden grinned. "Gigigigigi...awrighty then... I'll send you blokes a bill." With that he turned to face the elevator doors and left.

"That was pretty good Shiranui-san. If it were me I believe I would have threatened him with force." I said pointing at myself with my usual smile.

"Eden is an elite student much like yourself, if you and Lecter would have tried to force him the battle would only wear the three of you out...leaving only Skye-kun there to protect us." Shiranui pointed at Skye and with that me, Lecter and Shiranui looked at Skye who seemed surprised all of a sudden that everyone was looking at her.

She just looked away.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Shiranui.

She sat down in the Headmaster's desk with her feet legs crossed like a business woman. "We wait...we won't be able to do much until Ed gets that feed...we have to know how many enemies we're dealing with and where they are positioned."

* * *

_**(Central Elevator-East Wing Second Floor) **_

Eden, the tall, medium built student leaned against a wall in the elevator watching the lights count down from fifth floor, to the four then three...BIIIIINK. The elevator tugged and rumbled as the lights flashed off. Despite the sudden pull of the elevator jamming Eden didn't move from his position, he stayed casually leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

PACHANG!

PACHANG!

CLINK!

CLINK!

The sounds of feet slamming down on the roof of the elevator echoed through the room itself, a team had cut the elevator's power and was now about to breech the room. Eden simply took out a golden gil coin and began flicking it with his right thumb, catching it as if fell and flicking it back up again.

BOOM!

The elevator's top door smashed open and dropping down into the cramped space were two students, two female students in Balamb Garden uniforms. Both of them wore thermal goggles seeing Eden's heat signature as he didn't attempt to move. Both girls held twin daggers ready to impale him but he simply grinned. "Thanks for droppin' in." He replied flicking the coin at them.

The coin struck the first girl in the chest between her medium shaped breasts and it sent her slamming through the elevator doors and into the second floor of the East Wing. The gil coin ricochet off of her and bounced off of the ceiling then bounced off of the wall and down striking the second girl in the forehead knocking the thermal goggles off and sending her flipping back towards the ground.

The elevator was slightly lower than the floor so, Ed quickly rolled onto the second floor before the elevator dropped sliding down into the darkness below.

As he stood up on both sides of him were walls of student cadets. "Hmmm I'm gonna charge a huge fee for this...how's about 100gil per defeated enemy sound?" He said and with that the cadets roared running forth with their spears, swords, guns and arrows. Bullets flew back and forth and Ed danced left and right as bullets in slow motion passed him by leaving behind streams of rippling air.

With that four rolls of coins appeared in the Treasurer's palms, two rolls of coins appeared from the sleeves each and he open fired flicking the coins towards the floor. The coins would ricochet off of the floor then bounce off the ceiling and walls in several different high speed directions like a death trap.

In seconds students fell before him being stricken down one after another.

Eden simply walked with his hands in his pockets past the screaming students as they tried attacking him a coin would strike them in the face or body, disabling them and their attacks.

"My ability Gillionaire allows me to freely manipulate money. And the more money I have, the stronger my attacks." He said holding out his palms and with that the ricocheting coins all returned to his palms like mini saucers. They appeared in organized rows then he shoved them back up his sleeves.

He left the entire second floor east wing a mess with student cadets lying unconscious everywhere. He began a short jog from the East Wing to the West Wing where he appeared on the second floor. The moment he stepped onto the flickering hallway of destroyed and dusty old lockers and floors that haven't been swept or mopped in years.

He noticed a being standing in the darkness across from him.

As he squinted his green eyes, he peered through the darkness to see a girl with black tattoos that looked like dark flower peddles, branded all over her body. She had long black hair with blonde trimmed endings and she held two chakram, each big enough to be hoolahoops. They simply hovered to her sides defying gravity.

Eden grinned hold up his right palm allowing his gil coin to hover above his palm. "For you...I'll charge 5,000 gil for defeating."

"I am Naralim Mclaughlin of Lady Rinomecia's Sorceress Seven. You shall not pass..."

"Well I'm Eden Clark, master of monopoly and Student Council Treasurer...Nice to meetchya."

Naralim's eyes of dark purple glen like two moons in the darkness. Eden showed no fear, for someone like himself who cared enough about money to risk his own life. An opponent with scary eyes, combat level or demeanor was no threat or intimidation to him. With that Ed flicked his wrists releasing four golden coins with that he flicked all four of them towards Naralim.

The Sorceress simply held up her left palm and bending two fingers.

As the coins traveled through the air to get to her they suddenly dropped to the floor, trembling like they were being held down by something. Eden held up a palm trying to manipulate the coins and bring them back but they wouldn't move. Eden narrowed his eyes and drew four more coins but before he could flick them Naralim held up her right arm and bent her two fingers again as if controlling a puppet.

Suddenly Ed's eyes widened as his body was pushed into the floor by an invisible force. It felt like a million hands pressing and smearing his body into the floor. He couldn't move, he could just barely breath. 'What the hell?' He thought. With that Naralim held up her two floating chakram and manipulated them to spin like buzzsaws.

'Uh-ohhh...' He thought as his grin eyes glen with a spark of gold. With that his body was encased in a golden aura, a magical seal appeared on the floor beneath him and a massive samurai with a flat woven straw hat sitting on his head in a long cape with a massive sword strapped to his waste. "Yojimbo..."

Yojimbo, Eden's GF appeared picking Ed up then sliding away from Naralim throwing kunai to cover their draw back.

The woman held up a palm and the kunai much like Ed's coins simply dropped to the floor.

With that Yojimbo dropped Ed and opened a palm. Ed reluctantly paid the GF and it disappeared tilting it's hat. 'Shit I hate summoning my GF, it always costs me that bastard...well he's the same as me so I gotta love the personality defaults.' He thought rubbing his forearm across his forehead clearing it of sweat.

'Summoning a GF within the school...he must have breached the barrier cap level. He's an elite student just like me.' Naralim thought as she stared at Ed. "Only elite students can draw on the power of their GF within the school, for the barrier only stops novice students from summoning their GF and possibly destroying the school.'

Naralim held up her both her palms and threw her chakram at Eden who created a golden sword from a merging together over a hundred gil. With that he slashed away both of the chakram. With that he broke apart his Gil sword and sent them flying like bullets towards Naralim. Who once again stuck them to the floor.

'How is she doing that?!' Ed thought as he dashed towards her.

He kept his eyes on Naralim's fingers, he watched as he approached her that she held her hand up and bent her two fingers back. At that moment Ed changed directions quickly juking to the side. At that moment the ground where he once was caved in creating a mini-crater. With that Ed slid backwards away from her.

"Gravity..." He said with a grin. "Since I can't sense any magical aura coming off of you...you must have the ability to control gravity."

Naralim's eyes narrowed. "Gravity? How do you know it's not telepathy?"

"I don't...that's just what I'm betting on." Ed shrugged.

**Author's Note: Ed's mission continues with the next update! How can the monopoly maniac defeat the Gravity or Telekinetic powers of Naralim? **


End file.
